<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【霜冬霜】查无此人 by Dawkes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923215">【霜冬霜】查无此人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawkes/pseuds/Dawkes'>Dawkes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:23:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawkes/pseuds/Dawkes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>黑白通吃大佬总裁洛基过着枯燥的有钱生活，在机缘巧合下他将前九头蛇成员巴恩斯招进了公司。在两个人的相处过程中，双方都逐渐得知了对方身后隐藏的秘密……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. （一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（楔子）</p><p>　　“请稍等，巴恩斯先生，嫌疑人的监室离得比较远，过一会儿才会过来。”狱警材料交还给对方，说道，“待会儿您与他的对话将被全程录音，请谅解。”</p><p>　　“没关系，我问完需要的就会离开，不会耽误您太久。”那位叫巴恩斯的男人礼貌地回复道。</p><p>　　他在玻璃墙前的座位上坐下，摘下帽子，拨了拨压得有些变形的头发。</p><p>　　他已经连着两天没有躺下睡觉了，现在脸色很差，眼睛下带着明显的阴影。</p><p>　　他从面前的玻璃上看出自己形象有多邋遢和疲惫，并有些后悔没有好好整理一下自己的造型再过来见洛基。</p><p>　　对面的门被打开了，洛基戴着手铐走了进来，坐到了巴恩斯的面前。跟在他身后的狱警进来将隔音玻璃上的通话器打开，便转身离开了。</p><p>　　眼前的洛基看上去苍白瘦削，形销骨立，与上一次见他时的样子完全不一样。</p><p>　　“詹姆斯？”</p><p>　　巴恩斯看得有些呆住了，直到对面的洛基叫了他一声才回过神来。</p><p>　　“洛基，你没事吧？”</p><p>　　洛基打断他道:“你费这么大力气得到的探视机会就是用来问这个的吗？”</p><p>　　“我……”他有些艰难地开口道，“很抱歉。我找了所有关系去查你的档案和你说的那个上线，但是……结果都是查无此人，或许是保密做得太好了……”</p><p>　　洛基嘴角勾起一抹笑容，继续听着。</p><p>　　“听着，离你的案件开庭还有一段时间。你如果再告诉我一些信息，或许我能找到你卧底身份的有力证据——”</p><p>　　洛基笑着摇摇头，幽绿的眼睛透过玻璃望向他背后的墙角，说道:“你们找不到是正常的，詹姆斯，你不可能找到不存在的东西。”</p><p>　　詹姆斯一愣，下意识反问了一句:“什么？”</p><p>　　“我说的卧底和上线，都是骗你的，根本没有这回事。”洛基玩味的眼神里看不出有几分真几分假，“我最喜欢骗你这种老实的人了，哈哈，你怎么这么容易就相信我。”</p><p>　　“骗子。”詹姆斯的齿间咬出这个词。</p><p>　　“嗯哼。”</p><p>　　“看着我的眼睛，洛基，”詹姆斯突然提高了音量，“看着我的眼睛再说一次你是骗我的。”</p><p>　　洛基并不理他的话，仍说道:“詹姆斯，如果你还有点良知，就不应该尝试为你面前的这个恶贯满盈的人脱罪。”</p><p>　　詹姆斯摇了摇头，肯定地说道:“我相信我自己的眼睛。你现在才是在骗我。”</p><p> </p><p>（一）</p><p>　　我叫阿满，是万桑集团的打工仔，生活在热带国家堪缇乌。</p><p>　　刚刚接到通知，我们大老板万桑被人抓走绑架了，我们得拿着钱去救他。说真的，加入集团以来，我还是第一次遇到这么刺激的事，我有点激动。不过这种事肯定不能只有我一个顶着，我是和我上司洛基一起去的。</p><p>　　洛基是一个很令我崇拜的人。他年轻有为，看着才三十岁吧，他就已经是集团的高层了，和万桑平起平坐；集团的日常运营也是由他去管着，万桑已经有些退休的意思了。</p><p>　　更要命的是他长得还很好看，身材高大四肢修长，脸上的线条清晰利落，一双眼睛深邃幽绿，皮肤甚至还很白皙——在堪缇乌大概很难找到没有被晒黑的人了。有时我还在感叹，上天为什么要将如此多的眷顾都加到他一个人身上。</p><p>　　洛基现在正开着车，载着我和一箱钱，向着绑匪说的那个雨林里的小棚屋赶去。他一路上一言不发，神色淡然，我甚至在他脸上看不出任何表情——果然是身经百战的沙场老手，遇事处变不惊。</p><p>　　到了，老板大概就是在前面的破烂棚屋里了。我提上保险箱，和洛基一起下车。</p><p>　　高大的树木用浓荫遮住了太阳，人走在雨林里只有潮湿闷热的感觉，皮肤上永远是黏糊糊一片汗水。这里的土壤和草丛踩起来比较柔软，看来很少有人来。</p><p>　　洛基朝棚屋喊了一声“钱带过来了”，而后冲我使了个眼色，我们一起小心翼翼地向前走去。</p><p>　　“定金放在这里了，人还给我们就付尾款……”</p><p>　　还没等他说完，就听见棚屋里突然传来激烈的打斗声，仿佛能把这小破屋子拆掉一样，不知道什么情况。</p><p>　　我们两个肯定是不会进去的，毕竟都打不了架，不然也不会由我们进来赎人，所以只好先溜回车里，开远一点在旁边看着。</p><p>　　那个棚屋里跑出来了七八个黑衣服的人，蒙着脸，仓皇地四散逃走。不过肯定逃不到哪去——我们有派一些人躲在远处带着武器接应，相信他们不久就会落入我们的包围圈。</p><p>　　万桑和一个男的一起从棚屋走了出来，万桑还牢牢地握着他的手，激动地跟他说着话。</p><p>　　万桑是个老头子——说老头子不太合适，因为他还不到五十岁，但是两鬓已经花白，面容也非常沧桑，脸色憔悴，眼圈发青。从他走路的动作也能看出他身体很虚弱，行动像个老年人一样慢吞吞的。唉，当年叱咤风云的大人物竟然这么早就衰老到了这般地步。</p><p>　　看起来现在已经没有危险了，洛基便又将车开回了近处，和我一起下车走到了他们那边。</p><p>　　和万桑一起出来的陌生男人也是个白人，一头半长不长的栗色头发凌乱地披下来，脸上长着几天没有刮的胡茬，眼神还有些茫然，仿佛没完全睡醒。我看到他没被万桑握起来的手在反光，仔细一看那手竟然是金属的。</p><p>　　意识到他可能是没听懂万桑说的堪缇乌土话，我自告奋勇地出来当翻译——虽然洛基肯定英文比我好，但是让老板来翻译肯定不妥当。</p><p>　　将他和万桑说的话拼起来，我们搞清楚了，这群黑衣人同时绑架了他和万桑。他被人暗算，莫名其妙晕倒了，醒来后就发现自己在这个棚屋里。他将这群人全部打退，顺便把一同落难的万桑救了下来。</p><p>　　万桑让我把那箱钱都送给他作为答谢，但是他只是摇摇头。</p><p>　　“我需要一份工作。”他说道。</p><p>　　“请问您是？”我问道。</p><p>　　他从衣服口袋掏出一个小小的皮夹子，从里面抽出了三张名片发给我们。</p><p>　　雇佣兵，冬日战士，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。</p><p>　　这个名字如同响雷一般在我脑海里炸开。自从九头蛇被复仇者们铲除后，九头蛇造出来的这位超级士兵就成为了雇佣兵，在世界各地拿钱干活——当然，不会是什么干净的活，但是他的战绩却总是干净漂亮，从不失手。这件事道上的朋友都知道。</p><p>　　我曾经在兄弟们分享暗网视频时看到过他杀人的详细过程，冷血无情，下手痛快，令人隔着屏幕都十分胆寒。</p><p>　　而现在这个传说中的人物却活生生出现在我面前。你问我害不害怕？不，说真的，我甚至有些激动——肌肉，枪械，拼杀，刀头舔血，杀人如麻……这些元素让我每个毛孔都舒张开来，每一根血管都充盈着热血。</p><p>　　这才是我当初参加黑帮时想要追求的，而不是成天待在大厦办公室里干着普通人的活——没错，我们集团其实是个黑帮，这个我以后再跟你解释。</p><p>　　现在我的心中偶像冬日战士，向我们公司送出了橄榄枝。</p><p>　　万桑沉思了一下，有些为难，但在巴恩斯殷切的目光下说不出拒绝的话语，只好维持着表面的微笑，让洛基给他写个推荐信，而后便急着上车。</p><p>　　洛基却拦下了他，将他拉到一边去。洛基从衬衫口袋里拿出一个小塑料袋，撕开，将里面的两条烟和万桑一人一根分了，点燃，两人凑在一起吞云吐雾起来。</p><p>　　是那种特供烟，只有万桑和洛基能抽的那种。我曾经在洛基办公桌上看到，随手想拿来试试——不是我偷拿公司东西，只是桌上的烟或者中性笔之类的东西，我们都是随便拿的，不需要报告。</p><p>　　我正要点上烟时，就被进门的洛基看到了。我还笑着和他打招呼，他却冷着脸冲我大喝，说那是给老板特供的烟，我不配动。说起来真的很伤人，我那么崇拜他，他竟然这样说我。</p><p>　　现在也不知道他们在那边抽着烟嘀咕什么。不过刚好，我也可以和冬兵聊聊天了。</p><p>　　我按捺住激动的心情，尽可能镇定地和他闲扯:“你什么时候来堪缇乌的啊，有没有四处逛逛？”</p><p>　　“被绑来的。没有。”</p><p>　　“他们是谁啊，怎么就绑到你了？”</p><p>　　“不认识。下药。”</p><p>　　“后来你怎么又醒了呢？是药效过去了吗？”</p><p>　　“嗯。”</p><p>　　“他们怎么不补上点药呢？哦我知道了，是药用光了。哈哈，药量不够还想绑架你，这群人真是自不量力。”</p><p>　　好像我问的问题不怎么友善，他看我的眼神变得更可怕了。</p><p>　　“咳咳，不过你真的好厉害，没两下就把他们赶走了。你没看到他们逃得有多狼狈……”我还在努力调节着气氛。</p><p>　　但是他冷冰冰的态度并没有变得缓和一点，我便也放弃了挣扎。</p><p>　　好在我的两位老板商量完回来了。洛基笑着和巴恩斯说，会让他进集团大厦里工作，可以负责巡逻安保，也可以看个人兴趣转岗。</p><p>　　巴恩斯愣了一下，这个结果显然好得超出了他的想象。还没问薪水待遇，他就很爽快地答应了下来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. （二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　我在万桑集团办公大厦的枯燥上班生活又开始了。</p><p>　　大厦的环境很好，中央空调开到让人总是忘记这里是热带；办公区也是格子间，有很多会议室可供大家借用；健身区也是公司给大家的福利，我也经常去。</p><p>　　“阿满早啊，我下去吃早饭，给你带点什么过来？”我对面的同事笑着跟我打招呼道。</p><p>　　“谢谢，不过我吃过了。”我回答道。</p><p>　　一切都是这么好，但它不是我想要的。</p><p>　　当初跳入万桑集团的时候，我其实刚进上一家公司没多久。我来这里就是因为听说这是个名副其实的黑帮——曾经的万桑帮派，是在堪缇乌叱咤风云的组织，它像恶龙一般在堪缇乌以及周边的国家盘踞了四十多年。</p><p>　　最辉煌的时候，这个国家将近一半的赌场、红灯区都是由万桑帮派开设的；非法药品，你懂的，也是由帮派出售的；街道上大大小小的商铺到了帮派的地界都会交保护费，而帮派也确实拿钱办事，护佑一方安宁。警察基本会睁只眼闭只眼，当做看不见，甚至脱下警服也会和这里的人打成一片。</p><p>　　小时候路过赌场，里面那些比我大几岁的少年会骄傲地掀起袖子给我看：“看到我肩上这片文身了吗？我入伙仪式留下的勋章。”</p><p>　　但是现在它不同了，万桑集团被定位成了一个国际化而多元融合的、面向未来并以科技创新为基础而蓬勃发展的科技企业。</p><p>　　国际化很好理解，我们的大楼里处处能看到各种面孔的同事，像我的二老板洛基就是欧洲人，我对面的工位上的同事则是个阿根廷女人，大老板万桑还号称自己六国混血——也不知道怎么混的，看着和我这个土生土长的本地人没多大差别。</p><p>　　科技创新又是什么东西呢？曾经的黑帮竟然也摇身一变，成为了科技企业？对，我们员工都在格子间里画图，开会，敲代码；其他层里还有很多实验室用来科研。</p><p>　　而这个变革，是洛基主导的。</p><p>　　洛基很早就参加帮派了，甚至在万桑集团登记注册之前。他最初在帮派那些黄赌毒的旧业务里干了十年左右，那时万桑帮派的中高层们陆续死的死，病的病，洛基也升迁得挺快；后来借着一些人脉，他在科技行业也开辟了新航道，慢慢做大起来，也注册了公司。</p><p>　　这座大厦就是他今年贷了巨款买下的，用来扩张新业务，所以现在无论是资金周转，还是工作上大大小小的事，都够让他头疼的了。还好，原来那些旧业务还在保留着，还能为新产业输血。</p><p>　　现在帮派里的老人已经没剩几个了，也就万桑平时会出来看看，但也是一副病弱的样子，显然已经不管事了；而新顶上来的年轻人，虽然每个细分方向都有厉害的人才，但是能像洛基一样独当一面的却没有几个。可以说离开洛基，集团能活得怎么样还是个问题。</p><p>　　我来这里比较晚，但是借着业务扩张的势头，升迁也很快，所以没用多长时间就到了洛基手底下工作，也有了对着洛基表露心声的机会。</p><p>　　“有件事我一直想跟你说。其实……我最想去的地方，还是旧业务那边。那是我从小的梦想……”赌场，红灯区，黑市，那里快意恩仇，是黑道男儿抛洒热血的战场，承载着我小时候租碟片看香港电影时心里的那份悸动。</p><p>　　剩下的话我说不出口，太矫情了，但是我觉得洛基能懂我的意思。</p><p>　　洛基听到这个只是微笑着拍了拍我的肩膀，说：“有想法是好事，你可以试试。这就把你转到那边去体验一下，到时候在哪边留下你自己决定。”</p><p>　　体验很差劲，我相信这是洛基故意的。旧业务那边的兄弟们干事从来不带我，最多也就上暗网的时候叫上我，给我也看两眼。后来，毫无疑问，我又回来继续过这枯燥的上班生活了。</p><p>　　不得不说，洛基这个人虽然小心思挺多，但是在他手底下工作还是很棒的。他总是教我很多有用的东西，他的一些习惯我也不知不觉会去模仿，比如他总是很守时，无论是开会还是散会都不能晚点；比如他将文件分类的方式总是很有条理，沿着一层一层树状的脉络结构分类，即使从没了解过业务的新人看到了也能快速找到想要的东西。</p><p>　　他还是一个挺念旧的人，在帮派旧业务里干活时留下的东西他也搬进了现在这个办公室里，说是用来备份，万一需要对账或者查事情还能用得上。</p><p>　　说到旧业务，我想到了在那边听到的关于洛基的一些花边新闻。</p><p>　　他是一个很风流的人。甚至在集团刚注册没多久的时候，他带下属出去团建还会集体去红灯区——不得不再次感叹自己来得晚，没赶上好时候。他肯定是去了很多次，对那些场合里的术语全都很清楚，甚至会耐心地给新来的小弟进行讲解。</p><p>　　和他一起团建过的兄弟说，那些姑娘们一致同意洛基的【——】是最大的，技术也是最好的，人也是最温柔的，说话也是最动听的。我又不禁感叹，上天为什么要如此厚爱这个男人，他连出来嫖都能当选最佳嫖客。</p><p>　　“当初洛基还是在那种地方碰到的入伙机会呢。”在赌场工作的兄弟阿鲁告诉我。</p><p>　　“哦？”</p><p>　　“当初他和孟勒维——就是万桑他弟，现在已经自立门户了——他俩在日本同一家风俗店的等候区碰见的，等着等着就聊起来了，聊着聊着就交上朋友了。没过两天，洛基就被孟勒维招进帮派了。”</p><p>　　真是随便出门都能撞到机会，多开挂的人生啊。</p><p>　　话说回来，自从那天将巴恩斯招了进来，我们的工作气氛就变得不太对劲。</p><p>　　他总是一脸冷冰冰的样子，在各层转来转去，他周围方圆三米的人都下意识地不敢大声讲话，虽然他只是在日常巡逻而已。</p><p>　　他还经常盯着我们的办公废纸看来看去，仿佛我们在隐瞒什么机密一样。好多同事都被他看得不自在，找我吐苦水，让我去找洛基告状；但在听到我说是洛基把他招进来的时候，他们脸上的表情就更绝望了。</p><p>　　“反正他又不懂堪缇乌语，看就看吧。”我劝道。</p><p>　　“不懂都看得那么投入，看得懂还不知道怎么样呢。”同事失望地离开。</p><p>　　这话说得好像他是什么商业间谍一样。我可从没见过字都看不懂还能当间谍的。</p><p>　　要说他像间谍吧，又真有点像，鬼鬼祟祟的。我回想了一下绑架那天的事，总觉得有点蹊跷。</p><p>　　首先是那群人的智商是个谜团。要说他们笨吧，他们能把大名鼎鼎的冬日战士成功下药绑架；可要说他们聪明，他们又不知道带上足够的药，时不时给他补一剂，这样才能让他丧失反抗能力——也可以解释，或许是弄不到足够的药吧。</p><p>　　其次是那群人的目的。巴恩斯一直是孤身一人在全世界漂泊的，绑架他能威胁谁呢？或者是因为结仇了，想从他嘴里知道仇家的消息？这个倒是有可能，不过听他当天的描述，好像他们也没有逼问他什么问题。</p><p>　　第三是他们的武力值。毫无疑问他们是打不过巴恩斯的，不然不可能非得下药；另外他们从棚屋逃出来的时候没受什么重伤，看来是不敢和他交手，更愿意溜的。但是后来我听到消息，说那几个人从棚屋逃走后，又井然有序地合作突破了我们的封锁——我们的人可是全副武装，人数也是他们的好几倍。那他们到底是什么武力值？</p><p>　　最后，既然人手并不够，他们为什么要同时绑架万桑和巴恩斯两个人呢？两件事分开做不好吗？难道是……</p><p>　　等等，我觉得我触及了一点事实的真相。</p><p>　　或许整件事都是安排好的：什么时候绑架，巴恩斯什么时候醒来，醒来后他打跑绑匪，救下万桑，最后加入我们集团，都是计划好的。</p><p>　　我立刻离开工位，向着洛基办公室冲过去。</p><p>　　“洛基！我有件事要……”但是刚进他办公室的门，我就止住了要说的话。</p><p>　　我看到他和巴恩斯一起站在窗台前，靠得很近，洛基勾着对方的肩膀，用自己嘴上叼着的烟去点对方嘴上的那根烟，青灰色烟雾从那颗火星上一缕缕地飘了出来。</p><p>　　巴恩斯仿佛从呆愣中醒了过来，一脸不领情地将自己的烟扔进烟灰缸：“我不喜欢烟。”</p><p>　　洛基也很迁就地将自己的烟按掉，打开了空调的换气模式：“抱歉。”</p><p>　　洛基朝着门口的我挥挥手，示意我先出去等会儿。</p><p>　　“抱歉了，还是得让你去那边工作。至于调动补偿，财务这几天就会打给你。另外，去了以后跟他们说你是我招进来的，他们不会亏待你的。”我站在门外听到洛基这样说。</p><p>　　“没关系。”巴恩斯说道。</p><p>　　“如果遇到什么不顺心了也尽管告诉我。”洛基说道。</p><p>　　“嗯。”</p><p>　　既然他调走了，应该也没什么问题了，我又何必操心那么多呢？想到这里，我也松了一口气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. （三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　洛基的办公室修得很明亮简洁，采光很好，却又不会晒得太热。黑白灰的桌椅形成清晰的色块，摆放得整整齐齐。他在办公室放了很多东西，但是一点也不乱——他经常整理这些文件，所有东西都放得井井有条的。</p><p>　　他自己总是坐在台式机后面处理事情。他喜欢安静地在这里办公，但是经常不能如愿，比如现在，他办公室里的阿鲁就让他有些头疼。</p><p>　　“他总是不冲着人打，只知道拆家具。”阿鲁对洛基说，“这样谁会害怕？谁会守规矩？”</p><p>　　阿鲁是帮派的黑道旧业务那边派过来的代表，是专门来告状的。</p><p>　　阿鲁说，他们出去打架的时候，巴恩斯永远在划水，只防守不反击，只有在威风凛凛地徒手拆家具的时候有点威慑力——但无论是不是自家的东西他都照拆不误，让人很头疼。</p><p>　　原本以为带回来一个战神，没想到竟然这么坑。</p><p>　　“你们有没有问他为什么呢？”洛基在椅子上保持着一贯优雅的笑容问道。</p><p>　　“他说怕把人打死，吓唬吓唬就行了。”</p><p>　　“那以后这种小事别让他干了，浪费战斗力。遇上硬茬的再带他去吧。”洛基啜了一口咖啡说道。</p><p>　　“我记得按规矩，这种不好好拼命的人要……”</p><p>　　洛基一边整理着桌上的一堆文件，一边说道：“时代变了，阿鲁。你想想，为什么在九头蛇那里他那么厉害，到了我们这里却表现得一塌糊涂。这是他能力问题吗？是他不敢拼命吗？不，肯定是我们出了问题。</p><p>　　虽然不知道九头蛇具体是怎么管理的，但是我们不能比他们差。这样吧，阿鲁，把他的等级再提一两级，待遇也跟着提上去。</p><p>　　这样有来头的人，来这里当打手确实浪费了。你们要让他感觉到归属感，感觉到被尊重，这才是好好工作的前提。”</p><p>　　阿鲁还想再争辩点什么，我赶忙抢了他的话：“洛基，我有事需要单独给你报告。”</p><p>　　阿鲁瞪了我一眼，愤愤地走了。</p><p>　　洛基放下手头的东西，两只纤长的手交叉在一起，专注地看着我道：“说吧。”</p><p>　　“本来看你那么信任冬日战士，我也不想说的，可是我忍不住。我觉得他来到我们这里有所图谋。”</p><p>　　“嗯？”</p><p>　　“第一是他在黑道旧业务那里的表现，他那么强，打架却那么……划水，这和他当初迫切想进公司的表现不一致，来了却不好好工作，那他过来的原因就值得怀疑了。</p><p>　　第二是他经常看我们的文件，像是在找什么东西——虽然他表现得不认识字，但是我觉得不能完全相信。”</p><p>　　洛基听我说话的时候，保持着他常年挂着微笑，不时地点点头。</p><p>　　“第三，也是最重要的一点：我觉得当初绑架万桑的那伙人和他其实是一伙的。那场绑架纯粹就是一出戏，演给我们看。那天的情形里，其实疑点有很多……”</p><p>　　洛基伸手，示意我不用再讲了。他脸上的赞许之情更明显了一点。</p><p>　　“不用说了，我和万桑都知道。”</p><p>　　“你们知道？那你们还……”</p><p>　　“我们想看看他接下来怎么演，也想知道他幕后是谁。”</p><p>　　“哦？”我产生了兴趣，“那看出什么端倪了吗？”</p><p>　　洛基微微点头，说道：“他没动别的，只是把有关A公司的东西都查了个遍。”</p><p>　　“他果然认识字啊……这么说他是A公司派来的？”</p><p>　　洛基有些忍不住笑：“A公司，联络前九头蛇成员冬日战士，绑架万桑，将这位雇佣兵塞到我们公司，来查自己的资料？”</p><p>　　“是不太合理，但还能是什么解释呢？”我问道。</p><p>　　洛基也摇了摇头：“现在还看不出来。我本来以为他会对我们旧业务更有兴趣，就调他去了那边，可是他去了以后什么也没做。”</p><p>　　“老板，你这样做，不觉得危险吗？万一他真找到了什么重要的东西……”我停下话，试探地看着他。</p><p>　　“有的信息，公开比捂着好；有的信息，不经意让人透露出去又比公开要好。如果他真的在往外传递什么消息，无论传给谁，这都是个好机会。其实我已经让人把适合让他看到的资料做出来了，就摆在显眼的位置——不过可惜，他竟然只关注A公司。”说到这里，洛基轻叹一声，脸上显现了一丝遗憾，似是不经意地拿起桌上的笔转了起来。</p><p>　　不愧是洛基，能轻易想到我们想不到的事！我刚到达第二层时，他就已经在第五层俯视整件事！</p><p>　　我迫不及待地接着问他：“那老板你接下来有什么打算？”</p><p>　　“我让旧业务那边多注意他有没有私下和谁联系。不过没什么用，他从不和奇怪的人打交道。现在只能看他下一步做什么，见招拆招了。”洛基说道，“阿满，这件事已经完全属于旧业务那边来管了，跟你没有关系了，你继续回去工作吧。”</p><p>　　我有点失望地“哦”了一声，不太甘心地转身离开，回自己的位置去了。</p><p>————————————————————————————</p><p>　　这几天我的确按照洛基的吩咐，安分守己地在工位干自己的事。</p><p>　　黑道那边的兄弟也总有一搭没一搭地跟我吐槽巴恩斯这个人有多高冷：赌博不去，嫖娼不去，喝酒不去，连烟都不抽，怎么都套不了近乎。他唯一的要求就是一所自己单独住的房间，别人不能随便进；有时能听到他在里面喃喃自语，却听不清说什么。</p><p>　　随着他们对我倾诉得越来越多，我对那边的工作的理解也发生了变化。</p><p>　　曾经他们到处拼杀抢地盘，在血雨腥风中拼得江湖地位，也能俘获各类美人的倾心；但现在不一样了，绝大多数地方警察都有实际的管辖权力，我们已经收不了保护费了。</p><p>　　除此以外，洛基的计划是用旧产业的资金扶持新产业的运转，也就是说我们从赌场、夜店那里赚来的钱，有一大笔都要流向新产业这边，为研发做资金支持。所以旧产业的人对洛基非常不满。</p><p>　　“没有当面指着鼻子骂他已经是最大的忍耐。”阿鲁回想起来还愤愤不平地跟我发消息，“赌棍的钱也就罢了，从那些女人身上剐下来的皮肉钱，他也用得安心？”</p><p>　　我倒是觉得有变革就有利益牵涉，遇到重重阻碍；而明知如此还偏偏要去变革，就更让人佩服他的勇气。</p><p>　　时间差不多了，我不和阿鲁聊了。我关掉手机屏幕，转身看向了楼下。</p><p>　　每天大概就是这个时候，洛基上班会经过那条街道。我看到他的车时，就会回去给同事们通知一声，他们也就收起摸鱼的状态，装作极度认真的样子开始工作。</p><p>　　今天他也按时来了，在路口的红灯停了下来。他一只手搭在方向盘上，脑袋轻轻靠在头枕上，整个人十分放松。</p><p>　　我正要转身回去给同事们报信，突然发现楼下有点不对劲。</p><p>　　一个戴着口罩的人突然冲了出来，将一块金属锁门器贴在了洛基的车门上，又把一塑料桶的透明液体浇在了洛基的车上，然后丢下一个燃着的打火机就跑了。那车的表面迅速燃烧了起来，火焰覆盖了近乎一半的车，让人有些看不清车里的情况。</p><p>　　洛基试着用力打开车门，但是好像那块锁门器质量很好，他从里面完全打不开——锁门器是我们这里常见的用来防贼的东西，很有用，也会让门很难开。</p><p>　　洛基又赶紧离开了驾驶座位，试着去开另一边车门，但依然打不开——对，我记得他的其他车门都是常年锁住的。</p><p>　　然后他将座位顶上的头枕拆了下来，应该是想拿来破窗，但是他已经没有了力气，于是倒在了车里。浓烟挡住了视线，我也看不见他的身影了。</p><p>　　我该下去帮他吗？大概有十几分钟才能到那里，会不会太慢了？还是我应该叫人帮忙，可是能找谁？</p><p>　　没等我想出对策，冬日战士的身影就从百米远的楼房里破窗而出，从十楼直接跳了下来，带着一身的玻璃渣，冲向洛基那边，速度快得只剩一道残影。</p><p>　　他踏上着火的引擎盖，用铁臂一下打烂挡风玻璃，在滚滚浓烟中将副驾驶座位上已经昏迷的洛基一把拽了出来，扛起来就往远处跑。没跑几步，那辆车就炸开了，爆出一阵火光，他们俩的身影也被气浪推得向前扑倒。</p><p>　　我松了口气。</p><p>　　我深呼吸了几次，努力平复了一下心情，掏出手机尽量平静地打出了急救电话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. （四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　那天之后并没有发生什么其他意料之外的事情。洛基在医院待了没多久就出院了，还是像往常一样上班。他甚至没有提过那件事动手的人是谁，后续怎么样了——大概已经私下解决了吧，估计那个人下场不会很好。</p><p>　　我的平静生活让我快要忘记冬日战士是卧底这件事了，直到有一天深夜我接到阿鲁的紧急电话，让我抄家伙，明天凌晨过去给他帮忙。</p><p>　　“什么事啊，打架也能叫上我？”我迷迷糊糊地问道。</p><p>　　“抓叛徒。”阿鲁咬牙切齿地说出这句话。</p><p>　　哦，就这。我又渐渐睡了过去。</p><p>　　等一下，叛徒？</p><p>　　我一下子清醒了，从床上猛地弹起来，大脑飞速运转起来。他说的叛徒应该是巴恩斯。看来他的身份被黑道那边的人识破了，正在布局抓他。</p><p>　　洛基现在知道吗？如果知道，他打算怎么办？如果不知道，我该告诉他吗？我拿起电话的手不停地举起又放下，最终还是拨通了电话。</p><p>　　“我是阿满。抱歉，洛基，这个时间打扰你。你知道他们要抓……叛徒的事吗？”</p><p>　　电话另一头的他似乎也没太清醒，消化了一会儿我说的话，才回答道：“嗯。他们也叫你去了吗？”</p><p>　　“明天凌晨，在坎布的雨林边上。需要我到时候帮你做点什么？”</p><p>　　“提前十分钟在你楼下等着，我接你一起去。回见。”说完洛基就挂了电话。</p><p>　　虽然我觉得他打算自己过去不是什么好主意，不过我很少能劝得动他，况且没有劝的必要——一般都是他说出幕后隐情的时候，我才发现他的想法总是深谋远虑的。</p><p>————————————————————————————</p><p>　　“早啊。”我打着哈欠上了洛基的车，“新车很棒啊。”</p><p>　　他倒不想和我闲扯，塞给了我一台夜间摄像机，单手把着方向盘，将车开动了。虽然单手握方向盘是危险驾驶行为，但是洛基来做这个动作就莫名让人觉得很安全。</p><p>　　“武器要带吗？”我问道，“我包里有水果刀。”</p><p>　　他几不可闻地笑了一下，随即又恢复原来平静的神态：“不用。我们是去记录的。”</p><p>　　“你就看着他们抓巴恩斯？”</p><p>　　“尝试抓。”他纠正道，“他们抓不到。”</p><p>　　“我知道，可是你这么久的布局不就功亏一篑了吗？”</p><p>　　他摇了摇头：“今天正是收网的时候。”</p><p>　　见我还在疑惑，他又补充道：“我已经放出了我们要抓他的消息，他的同伙可能会来接应，这是我们找出幕后之人的好机会。我要亲眼看到这一幕。”</p><p>　　果然是不同凡响的老板，想法就是高人一层。</p><p>　　“这么说，巴恩斯身份暴露也是你计划的一部分？”</p><p>　　“不。我倒是想长期观察他，不会刻意干扰，他在黑道那边能藏多久都看他自己的本事。我只会根据他的状态而及时调整计划。”洛基解释道。</p><p>　　“原来是他自己暴露的。”我有点失望。</p><p>　　“算是被同伙坑了。有个打桌球的人说他们联合冬日战士，要对万桑进行正义的制裁；还说冬日战士现在潜伏得很好，正在期待下一步的进展。”他小心地避开一辆超过我们的车，说道，“那个人说完就被我们的人抓了，不过抓住之后倒是什么都问不出来。”</p><p>　　“可惜。”我也挺舍不得他走的。</p><p>　　“和黑道的人最近经常联系是吗？”他突然换了个话题道，“他们有事也找你帮忙？”</p><p>　　“也就今天这一件事，也是人手实在不够才会连我都叫了。”我说道，“其他时间只是随便聊聊。”</p><p>　　“你和他们不一样，阿满，你自己和家人都没有任何案底，清清白白，所以不要和他们走得太近。”</p><p>　　听到这个我心里有一点不舒服，虽然他说的也是大实话。我无聊地摆弄起他给我的摄像机，懒懒地说道：“我觉得影响也不大，清白也不会让我过得更好，混了黑帮也不会被警察抓。”</p><p>　　“现在看不出来，但以后会影响的。黑帮不会永远在堪缇乌屹立不倒。我们眼前这些灯红酒绿的繁荣早晚有一天会消散，会被更高级的产业取而代之。”汽车挨个经过路边的一排路灯，动态的光线照得洛基的脸忽明忽暗。</p><p>　　“在五十年以后吧。”我笑着说道。</p><p>　　“不会超过三年。现在的政府已经今非昔比了，它不会容忍黑帮太久。”</p><p>　　我怀疑洛基还没睡醒，梦里的事还在当真；又或许是那天遇到袭击，大脑缺氧造成了什么损伤。</p><p>　　他知道我没有相信，但仍自顾自地说：“今天的事结束后，好好写简历，试着跳去其他公司吧，以后和这边少联系。”</p><p>　　我敷衍地答应下来，不再和他说话，只是低下头继续摸索那台摄像机的用法。</p><p>————————————————————————————</p><p>　　约定的地方已经到了。</p><p>　　天刚破晓，地平线下的朝阳向着整片天空刺出第一缕光芒。雨林中浓密的树叶之间却只有少许缝隙将天空的光透了出来。这里近乎日夜恒温，潮湿闷热的雨林将湿哒哒的水汽贴到人的皮肤上，让人行动间都感觉皮肤黏糊糊的。</p><p>　　我们的人已经在这里埋伏好了，三十多个人全副武装，埋伏在雨林的草丛中；五个人在旁边一小片比较开阔的平地守着。</p><p>　　我们的目标，冬日战士，他果然来了。他一身便装，看起来没有带任何武器。</p><p>　　“人呢？”他向着那五个人问道。</p><p>　　“乖乖束手就擒，你就能见到你的好朋友了。”其中一个人说道。</p><p>　　他突然一个跨步冲上前，伸出金属手臂掐住了那个人的脖子，将他拽到自己身前。</p><p>　　另一个人接着说道：“一换一是吗？别想了，我们根本没带你那同伙过来。今天就是放手一搏，无论行不行，都得把你抓住。帮派里容不下叛徒。”话音刚落，那剩下的四个人就一起向着巴恩斯发起攻击。</p><p>　　我看向身旁的洛基，他仍然用手指轻轻敲打着方向盘。他环顾四周，试图找出一点不寻常的人影。但是并没有什么收获。</p><p>　　“看来是白跑一场。”我有些失望地说道。</p><p>　　他也有些不甘心地叹了口气，眼睛转了转，突然仿佛灵感乍现，对我说：“阿满，假如我离开几天，你能将集团撑住吗？”</p><p>　　没反应过来他要干嘛，我下意识地说：“我不确定。”</p><p>　　“不确定就是可以。别的事放着等我回来，但黑道那边提供过来的资金不能断，现在只有你能做到了。”</p><p>　　那就是我先不用跳槽了？也不用和阿鲁绝交了？等等，洛基突然要去哪里？</p><p>　　战场那边，巴恩斯早已将那些人打得倒地不起。林中冲出了更多伏击的人，但攻击没有章法，只是一个挨一个地冲上去送。唉，现在黑道人员的水平也每况愈下了。</p><p>　　洛基将车开得更近了些，下车，从后备箱取出一个很大的布口袋，而后把我也叫下了车，让我把它穿上。</p><p>　　“假装我是那个被抓的同伙？”我问道。</p><p>　　他点点头。我将它立起来，两只脚踏了进去，蹲下将上沿提到头顶。洛基将顶部扎住，拎住，缓缓将一整袋的我在地上拖着。这袋子还算透气，但还是有点闷。</p><p>　　“停手，”他向那边喊道，“你要的人带来了。”</p><p>　　我配合地装作努力挣扎的样子滚来滚去，嘴里还发出凄惨的呜呜声。</p><p>　　打斗声果然停止了。我听见巴恩斯慢慢走了过来，蹲下身，解开袋子。空气一下子清新了许多，我大口大口地喘着气。</p><p>　　见袋子里不是他找的人，巴恩斯起身就是一脚，把我踢向远处。好重的一脚，我手臂都麻了，感觉自己飞出去好远。</p><p>　　周围那些人再次一涌而上，尝试将冬兵拿下。</p><p>　　他却没再与那些人缠斗，径直扑向洛基，铁臂一勾，用手锁住洛基的脖子；另一手迅速从洛基的腰间摸到一把手枪，用枪口抵住了洛基的头。</p><p>　　“住手！”我冲周围的人喊道，“洛基出了事你们承担得起吗？”</p><p>　　他们停住了动作，不敢再靠近巴恩斯和洛基，慢慢地向后退去。</p><p>　　“收起你们的狙击枪。假如你们想趁我走远后再攻击我，我不介意与他同归于尽。”巴恩斯说话时面无表情，双目中露出寒意。</p><p>　　听完这话，草丛里也传来了一阵枪械拆解的声音。我们的人已经彻底缴械。</p><p>　　巴恩斯挟持着洛基，慢慢走进雨林里消失了。</p><p>　　“为了帮你们抢得一丝先手，洛基拼到了这个份上。结果你们不仅没赢，还把洛基给搭上了？好好想想回去怎么跟万桑交代吧！”我拿出十二分的怒气冲着他们喊道。</p><p>　　虽然知道这也是洛基计划好的，但是为了帮他把戏做全，我得先发制人，免得有人反应过来，怀疑到洛基身上——本来洛基人缘就已经够差了。</p><p>　　也不知道洛基只靠自己多久能脱身，会不会出现什么意外，我还要在集团顶多久的事。不过他这么聪明的人，应该问题不大。</p><p>　　祝你好运吧洛基。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. （五）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“如果你玩花招想逃走，你会失去一条完整的腿骨。”巴恩斯伸手将洛基向门里一推，收起了手中的枪。</p><p>　　这是一座废弃的教堂，地上到处是打碎的器皿，还有一些陈年血污。</p><p>　　“好地方，”摆脱了禁锢的洛基笑着地说道，“自从那个信基督的帮派内讧了以后，所有人都不到这个教堂来了，怕晦气，所以现在这里很安全。”话音刚落，他左手腕便被一副手铐圈住，手铐另一头则连在巴恩斯的右手上。</p><p>　　“老实点。”</p><p>　　无视掉洛基脸上明显消失的笑容，巴恩斯转过身，拽着他在教堂里四处查看。</p><p>　　他们找到一个装满清水的罐子，旁边还有不知什么时候扔在这里的压缩饼干。</p><p>　　“我不吃那种东西，太恶心了。”洛基皱起眉头说道，“你知道吗，这个牌子的生产车间里经常出现蟑螂，我参观的时候都遇到过好几次——”</p><p>　　“闭嘴！”巴恩斯突然低下头，咬着牙低声说道。</p><p>　　“OK，OK，我不说了。”洛基举起手表示不敢反抗。</p><p>　　“转过去。”巴恩斯语气冰冷，继续将枪口对着洛基，“我问一句你答一句，知道吗？”</p><p>　　洛基乖乖转过身，铐着的左手扭到了身后，整个人呈现出被动的姿态。</p><p>　　“那个武器藏在哪？”</p><p>　　“没有，”洛基回答道，“我们很多年没有参与军火贸易了。”</p><p>　　巴恩斯将手铐拉得更紧了一些。</p><p>　　洛基痛哼了一声：“真的没有。”</p><p>　　巴恩斯将手枪拿下来，对着地面放了一枪，随着砰的一声，火药气息弥散开来。但洛基毫无反应。</p><p>　　“下一枪会开在你腿上。”巴恩斯冷冷地说道。</p><p>　　洛基叹了口气，说道：“或许你说得详细些，我还能明白你问的是什么。”</p><p>　　巴恩斯沉默了一会儿，说道：“两个月前，万桑在新吉市购买了一个威力巨大的武器，后来运送到哪里了？”</p><p>　　洛基说道：“这件事我并不知情。”</p><p>　　伴随着巴恩斯手上那声清脆的上膛声，洛基紧接着说道：“万桑并不是什么事都会告诉我，他其实并不怎么相信我。不过我倒是知道他平常喜欢在哪些地方藏东西，如果有纸笔我可以列给你看。”</p><p>　　巴恩斯重新用枪口抵着他，一字一顿缓缓地说道：“下一个问题。八年前，你曾经，给考麟市的塔珠社区，寄过一个包裹，里面是一些照片。”</p><p>　　“不记得了。”</p><p>　　巴恩斯继续缓缓说道：“是你，和一个女人上床，视频的截图。背面，写了一些威胁的话，让她照你说的做，不然，就把视频，发给她身边所有人。”</p><p>　　背对着巴恩斯的洛基此时默不作声，静静地站在那里。</p><p>　　巴恩斯继续慢慢地说道：“她当时，已经重度抑郁了，收到照片之后，她就自杀了。”</p><p>　　“是我做的。”洛基叹了口气，说道，“我要她从公司偷数据。”</p><p>　　巴恩斯没有接洛基的话，而是原地静等了一会儿。一丝极其微弱的声音在安静的教堂中响了起来，在空气中萦绕回响。</p><p>　　突然，巴恩斯自说自话地对着空气大喊了好多声“不”“停下”，在原地挣扎起来；枪也被他甩到远处走了火，打中了一处墙面。</p><p>　　“需要帮助吗？”洛基转头问道。</p><p>　　巴恩斯仿佛陷入了癫狂，眼神也变得十分凶狠。</p><p>　　“巴恩斯？”</p><p>　　巴恩斯迈步上前，挥起左拳便向他砸去。洛基奋力向侧边躲去，但手被铐着，他无法从巴恩斯身边逃得太远。</p><p>　　洛基一边左右躲避，一边慌忙从口中吐出了一串含混不清的词。</p><p>　　巴恩斯听到后，动作也暂停了下来。</p><p>　　洛基只是在重复他刚才隐约听到的那几个音节；他听到的口令也并不完整，不能真正发挥作用。</p><p>　　巴恩斯只顿住了一小会儿，便重新迈步向他靠近。这一次他并没有进行袭击，而是掐住洛基的脖子，牢牢将他按在地上不能动弹。</p><p>　　巴恩斯顺势趴在他身上，一手粗暴地扯掉了他的衣裤。巴恩斯双眼猩红，目光狠厉；他将对方两条长腿分开，直接将自己的分身刺入他的身体。</p><p>　　插进来的异物干涩摩擦，像一把刀一样，让洛基感觉自己痛得几乎裂开。洛基喉中溢出一声痛哼，被发丝盖住的眉毛拧了起来。</p><p>　　教堂中那已经落了灰的耶稣像映入他的双眼——那个男人钉在十字架上却仍用悲悯的眼神看着众生。</p><p>　　看到那眼神，洛基心中一阵反感，于是将双眼闭了起来。</p><p>　　巴恩斯仍用手掐着洛基脖颈，一口咬住他肩头，用力到齿间都散出了血。他将身体生涩地律动着，不管身下那个人颤抖得多厉害也没有停下来。</p><p>　　许久之后，巴恩斯随着一阵颤抖，眼神恍然间恢复了清明。他猛地松开了钳制住洛基的手，有些无助地看向眼前的景象。</p><p>　　洛基摆脱了颈上的禁锢，贪婪地呼吸着空气，身体也随着喘息剧烈起伏着。被汗水浸透的身体泛着光，在穿过教堂玻璃窗的柔和阳光下，仿佛被镀上了一层蜜。</p><p>　　刚才的每个景象巴恩斯都记得。他就像是一个旁观者，在一旁看着自己的身体向着洛基发起攻击，看着自己把他死死压在地上，对他……做出那样的事。</p><p>　　在洛基念出那句错了的口令之后，他就像被一头野兽的灵魂彻底控制了。它操控着他的身体，把眼前的洛基当做猎物捕获，控制住，让他在自己身下毫无反抗能力。</p><p>　　但他明白，这头野兽一直都伴随着自己。自从见到洛基之后，它就住在自己的心里蠢蠢欲动。每次见到洛基时，它都会伸出尖牙和利爪，意图将眼前的人一寸一寸地吞下。但他原本以为，就算有将它放出来的一天，也会是在洛基全然的同意和信任下进行，而不是像今天一样狼狈。</p><p>　　那边洛基已经自行穿好了衣服。肩膀上的血很快就从薄薄的白衬衫下渗了出来，将那里染出几点红色。</p><p>　　散落的黑发沾在洛基已经被泪水濡湿的脸上。他眼眶发红，湿漉漉的眼眸像两块清透的绿宝石一般，嘴唇被自己咬得红肿了起来。但他仍保持着一副冷傲的态度，仿佛自己才是博弈的胜者。</p><p>　　洛基伸出纤长的手指，弹了一下巴恩斯的铁臂，冷笑道：“原来是从这里传过来的。我之前一直好奇你是怎么联络的，从来没看到过你和谁碰面。”</p><p>　　“我很抱歉。”巴恩斯哑着嗓子说道，眼圈也有些发红。</p><p>　　“抱歉是吗？那你放了我？”</p><p>　　“不。”</p><p>　　“我就猜到。”洛基冷笑一声，随即目光转向别处，边思考边说道，“你没有主动传出过消息，所以应该是实时传递出去的。录音设备应该也在这里藏着，”他用下巴指了指巴恩斯的铁臂，“但画面……你衣服上有摄像头？”</p><p>　　“在我眼睛里。”巴恩斯说道，“盖在瞳孔上。”</p><p>　　“你很坦诚。”洛基微微点头，对于刚才的过程被摄录下来没有丝毫尴尬。“下一次暴走是什么时候？”</p><p>　　“没有确定时间，取决于他们什么时候再次念出口令——这两天不会了，念了也不会生效的。”巴恩斯说道。</p><p>　　洛基颇有些惋惜地伸手抬起他下巴：“真是个可怜的傀儡，连做爱都只能在失控中进行。我原本以为你的同伙真的是正义人士呢，啧啧。”说到这里还摇了摇头。</p><p>　　正义……或许吧。当初他接下这个任务就是为了保护世界上的无辜之人，才会和那些人里外配合，进入万桑集团打探消息。</p><p>　　即使他的上线从来没有真正拿他当做战友——那个人从没用自己真实的声音与他联络，总是用念口令威胁他，总是将他的行动限制在严苛的控制之下，以至于他做出了很多差点暴露身份的行为。</p><p>　　原本，查资料可以等到四周人更少的时候再进行；打架也可以不用演得那么愚蠢而虚假。更重要的是，如果不是上线一再让他去查A公司的信息，他会有更多的时间和机会去靠近关于万桑购买的神秘武器的真相，而不是在琐碎的企业资料上反反复复消耗时间。</p><p>　　他的确成了一个很糟糕的卧底，他想， 但已经没有选择了，只能继续做下去。现在他已经彻底暴露，但洛基还在他手边，这是他找到真相的唯一希望。</p><p>　　他定定地看着洛基，眼神里的殷切与渴望甚至让洛基怀疑自己是绑匪，巴恩斯才是人质。</p><p>　　洛基放下手，收起了脸上嘲讽的同情，面无表情地看向一边，不再理会他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　巴恩斯和洛基离开教堂后，在雨林里走了两天半。期间两人几乎没有任何对话，只是一直向前走着。</p><p>　　巴恩斯并没有打猎和生火的打算，他只想靠着从教堂中带出来的干粮，快速地穿过雨林。但看着即将耗尽的食物和望不到尽头的丛林，他有些动摇了。口粮已经尽量缩减了，饥饿也让他感觉状态很不好。或许该做好持久作战的准备了。</p><p>　　那边洛基正背对着他，蹲在地上，从一条小的溪流中接水。他身体也不太稳，仿佛随时要倒下。</p><p>　　旁边高而浓密的草丛发出一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，隐约有一片花纹从草叶的缝隙间闪过。</p><p>　　巴恩斯猛然反应过来，充上前去，一脚踢飞洛基，大喊道：“洛基，快跑。”</p><p>　　巨蟒的身体迅速缠了过来，包裹住了巴恩斯整个腰腹，渐渐往紧处缩。</p><p>　　洛基头也不回地向密林深处跑去，身影很快便消失不见。</p><p>　　巴恩斯试着将手臂向外撑开，逃脱蟒蛇的裹缠。但是他每动一次，缠绕就反而紧一分；那条巨蟒的身体即使受到来自他铁臂的全力重击，骨骼都多处碎裂，也依然没有松开，仍是死死缠住他。在已经失去先手的情况下，扳回一局的难度有些大。</p><p>　　巨蟒大力收紧的身体将他肺里的空气挤得越来越少。饿了一整天，他的力气也十分有限了。他很快便放弃挣扎，原地不动，等着巨蟒将他最后一丝气息挤出身体。</p><p>　　他眼前已经开始发黑，头昏昏沉沉的。</p><p>　　突然两声很近的枪响传来，他身上的挤压瞬间减轻了很多。</p><p>　　他贪婪地吸了好几口新鲜的空气。回头看去，洛基脚踩着蛇尾，将它尾巴翻了过来，手枪还在指着它那已经被枪打烂的泄殖孔。</p><p>　　洛基谨慎地走到还在地上扭曲挣扎着的蛇头边上，冲着它的眼睛又是一抢。</p><p>　　巴恩斯从蟒蛇的缠绕中脱身，缓缓走向洛基，伸出手：“枪还给我。”看洛基不动，又补了一句：“或者被我折断手骨后，枪再被我抢走。”</p><p>　　“如果我没记错的话，这是我的枪。”</p><p>　　“人质是不能有枪的。”巴恩斯强硬地将枪从洛基手上夺走，放回自己腰间，“留着它对你没什么用，毕竟你有枪也打不过我。”</p><p>　　洛基笑了笑：“超级士兵说话果然嚣张。啧，我什么时候也找人弄一个血清……”</p><p>　　“你永远都不要想这个。”见对方不满的表情，巴恩斯又解释道，“我是说，希望你永远都没有需要它的一天。不要从一个人变成一个冰冷的工具。”</p><p>　　两人回到他们之前找好的一块休息地，那里有人类曾经居住过的痕迹，一片空地上被烧得干干净净，没有可供野生动物伏击的掩体。</p><p>　　巴恩斯在一片平整的地方躺了下来，说道：“我睡一会儿，你不要乱跑。”</p><p>　　“不怕我趁机杀了你？”</p><p>　　“你要是觉得自己能一个人走出雨林，尽管下手。”也许是刚才与巨蟒缠斗耗费太多力气，巴恩斯说完便很快陷入沉睡，身体随着呼吸均匀地起伏。</p><p>　　不知过了多久，巴恩斯从睡梦中隐隐约约听到了滋滋的水声，睁开眼睛低头一看，洛基正埋首在他胯下吞吐着。</p><p>　　他的身体也随即苏醒了，瞬间感觉到下面被温暖湿润的口腔包裹的舒服。</p><p>　　他忍不住从喉中滑出一声舒服的呻吟。</p><p>　　见他醒来，洛基加大了吮吸的力度，将他下体含在嘴里用力地嘬着。</p><p>　　“你做……什么……啊……”巴恩斯喉咙里挤出支离破碎的词，伴随着粗重的喘息。</p><p>　　洛基显然没有空回答，又松开嘴，用舌尖轻舔他已经非常敏感的龟头。他一边舔着，一边抬头看向巴恩斯，嘴角勾起，整张脸清润又魅惑。</p><p>　　真是妖精，巴恩斯想到，用那张禁欲的脸做出这样淫靡的事。</p><p>　　洛基纤长的手指握住巴恩斯的下身，用嘴含住龟头，一边用力吮吸，一边快速地上下撸动。</p><p>　　强烈的刺激使得巴恩斯的有些承受不住。像是一股电流从那里传来，沿着小腹，沿着胸口，一直传到他的头顶，将他的意识炸成碎片。</p><p>　　伴随着呻吟，巴恩斯的身体弓了起来，小腹急剧收紧，那股欲望也释放了出来，尽数射在洛基口中。</p><p>　　洛基转过头，优雅地将嘴里的液体吐掉，再回来与巴恩斯一同躺下。</p><p>　　“你为什么突然……要这样？”巴恩斯喘着气，不解地问道。</p><p>　　“你睡觉的时候，它就起来了，我怕你醒来又要干我，就先下手为强了。”洛基坦然道。</p><p>　　“不会的，”巴恩斯叹了口气，说道，“这里没有信号，我失联了，他们暂时不会控制我。”</p><p>　　“哦。”</p><p>　　“洛基，我问你一个问题。”巴恩斯严肃道。</p><p>　　“嗯？”洛基也定定地看着他。</p><p>　　“你什么时候拿走我的枪的？”</p><p>　　不知是不是看错了，洛基的脸上似乎多了一点失落。</p><p>　　“是你自己弄丢的，掉在路上了。”洛基双眼看向别处，懒散地说道。</p><p>　　“你早就发现了，却没告诉我？”</p><p>　　“我是人质，枪丢了我还要告诉你？”</p><p>　　“不过你能找回枪，看来你很认路。”巴恩斯沉思着，“你还记得我们从教堂出来后原本打算朝哪边走吗？”</p><p>　　洛基噗嗤一下笑出声，见对方神色变得冷厉严肃，又赶忙收住笑，以免身上又有哪块骨头不保。</p><p>　　“我记得，但是我带你出去又有什么好处呢？你又不会放了我。”洛基说着做出一副夸张的“害怕”的样子，“哦，我知道了，不给你好好带路你又要打断我哪块骨头了。”</p><p>　　“我们的蟑螂饼干快吃完了，再待下去都会耗死在这里。”</p><p>　　“让我猜猜，如果我落到你的正义伙伴手里，是不是也会被杀呢？”洛基唇角勾起一丝邪气的笑容，“既然逃不过，我为什么要帮你呢？”</p><p>　　“你说个条件吧。”</p><p>　　“我要见你的老板——不是那个指挥你的小杂碎，我要见说话算数的人。”</p><p>　　“好。”</p><p>—————————————————————————————<br/>
　　“想什么呢？”见巴恩斯一路上仍然一言不发，洛基便开口问道。</p><p>　　“没什么。”巴恩斯叹了口气，“在想下一步怎么走。”</p><p>　　“如果你不把之前的急躁改掉，接下来的探索依然会很难。”洛基认真说道。</p><p>　　“我……暴露得很明显，是吗？”巴恩斯小心翼翼地看向洛基，有些期待对方说出一点否定的话。</p><p>　　“漏洞百出。”</p><p>　　巴恩斯有些沮丧地低下头：“嗯，猜到了。”</p><p>　　洛基安慰道：“但是你来这的目的掩藏得很好，我一直没有看出你是图什么。”</p><p>　　巴恩斯自嘲地笑了笑：“好到没有任何进展。”</p><p>　　“原本以为查A公司只是你们的烟雾弹，没想到你们是认真的。”洛基说道，“看来是私人恩怨，你的上线是为了那个自杀的女人。想听听来龙去脉吗？”</p><p>　　“不是很想听。”</p><p>　　洛基不管他的话，仍说道：“还要从十五年前我加入帮派那时说起。我是在秋叶原认识万桑的弟弟孟勒维的。那天我们同时去了一家很火的风俗店，去得晚了，就在等待区排队。</p><p>　　孟勒维吹嘘说他能让女孩在最短的时间内死心塌地地爱上他，对他说出最无价的爱情宣言。我跟他说，他无法证明那个宣言里告白的到底是他本人还是他兜里的钞票——要是真爱的话，女孩会宁愿倒给他钱。他不服，于是我们打了个赌，要比比看谁能从女孩子那里要来钞票。”</p><p>　　“呵。”</p><p>　　“他从女孩子那借来了五万日元，承诺赌出翻倍的钱，连本带利还给人家。而我并没有拿到钱。”</p><p>　　“你输了？”</p><p>　　“不，我拿到了更有价值的东西。那个女孩，花名叫利亚，她认识一个山泷组的高层，她告诉了我他们当时最愁的事——手上积压了一批药丸卖不出去，毁了可惜，拿着心烦。帮派刚好有余钱，也有市场渠道，就收下了，也借此和山泷组拉上了关系。”</p><p>　　“于是孟勒维看中你了，拉你入伙？”</p><p>　　“不全是这样。其实当初赌完我就把这件事忘了。可是后来孟勒维又邀请我到私人播放厅看录像带，我虽然不想去，但是他再三找我，我还是去了。</p><p>　　那个放映厅里放的是我和利亚上床的过程，两个人的脸都清清楚楚，说的话也录下来了。我其实是无所谓的，本身就是无业游民，不怕他耽误前途；但是利亚将山泷组的事给客人乱说，一旦被山泷组的人知道，估计日子也不会好过。</p><p>　　我跟孟勒维商量，想买下录像带原件和所有副本，他却说朋友之间哪用这么客气，他会把所有录像带都送给我，只要我跟着他干。”洛基说完看着巴恩斯，希望在对方脸上找到一点反应。</p><p>　　但巴恩斯表情只是淡淡的，继续问道：“后来又为什么寄照片呢？”</p><p>　　洛基看起来有一丝丝失望，但仍说道：“后来帮派开始将合法的医药业务规模扩大，A公司则是行业内最大的对手。刚巧，不知为什么，利亚也去了A公司工作。万桑知道了当年的事之后，就让我去找她要A公司数据。</p><p>　　我告诉万桑视频早就毁了，没什么能拿来威胁她的。万桑把照片在桌子上摊开，问我够不够，不够还有，当初孟勒维截了很多图；还说如果我下不了手，也可以找别人帮我，只是不能保证这期间又会产生多少副本了。”</p><p>　　洛基从对方脸上没有捕捉到一丝他想看到的惋惜，或释然，或理解。巴恩斯甚至一点变化都没有，这让洛基感觉很不爽。</p><p>　　“信不信就随你了。”</p><p>　　“我相信。我从来都不觉得你会是那样下作的人。”巴恩斯说话时的表情仍是那样冷冷的，可他的双眼却很真诚热切，“所以你说出这个真相，我一点都不觉得震惊。”</p><p>　　洛基听到这话呆住在了原地，直到巴恩斯催促他才继续向前走。</p><p>　　的确，即使是在污浊的黑帮待了整整十五年，如今堪称只手遮天的洛基，在他眼里，依然不会是一个下作的恶人。</p><p>　　在洛基掌握权力后，这个帮派的黑色产业变得越来越少，而合法的业务则在慢慢扩大。帮派逐渐退出了保护费的收取，使得民众的经济负担也不再那么沉重，也使得政府的财力有所恢复。他们也从政府都不敢管的一方霸主，变得不再咄咄逼人。</p><p>　　而导致这一切的他，触及了太多人的利益，不得不整日活在明枪暗箭中。上一次烧车还有自己在，下一次他又如何应对呢？</p><p>　　所以当时将洛基带走，除了时机使然，也夹杂了自己的私心——他想带洛基离开这个让他深陷危险与迫害的地方，哪怕几天也好。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　有洛基带路，很快他们就到了有信号的位置，巴恩斯与上线重新取得了联系。一番通话结束后，巴恩斯的通讯器被掐断，连背景噪声也听不到一点。</p><p>　　“不要完全信任通讯器那边的人，巴恩斯，”洛基说道，“他们表现得很奇怪。”</p><p>　　“嗯，他口音变了一点。另外，从前他恨不得二十四小时和我连线，这次却说完话就急着断开了。”</p><p>　　洛基点了点头：“他说的地点……我们帮派经常会在路上进行伏击。”</p><p>　　巴恩斯问道：“如果真是他们，为什么要提醒我？让他们带你回去不好吗？”</p><p>　　“我说了要见你的老板，谁也阻止不了。”</p><p>—————————————————————————————<br/>　　“组长，你确定他们会来吗？”卧在草丛里的年轻人问旁边的男人。</p><p>　　两个半小时了，他们一直伏在这里，等着前面的树林中出现两个人影。</p><p>　　“消息都发出去了，他没起疑，肯定会来。估计是不认路才来晚的。”组长说道，“这么久了，换班吧，你们也喝点水去。”</p><p>　　这群在草地趴了很久的小伙子刚起身，就听到举着望远镜的组长一惊一乍地说道：“来了来了，快快快！”</p><p>　　他们又急忙趴回了狙击枪后，等着远处的人影靠近。</p><p>　　从高倍镜里看，其中一个身材高挑，另一个的手臂隐隐约约闪着银光，两人脚步都有点虚浮，正是一同消失的巴恩斯和洛基。</p><p>　　“等他们再近一点。”组长说道。</p><p>　　少顷，地上不知哪把枪直接朝着远处的两个人射出了子弹，也不知道打到了哪里。</p><p>　　那两人明显脚步一顿，洛基正要趁机往别处跑，而巴恩斯一把擒住他，将他手臂扭到背后。</p><p>　　“现在动手吧组长，等冬日战士靠近了，咱们谁都对付不了。”</p><p>　　“怎么这么怂？”</p><p>　　“谁不怂谁去和冬兵单挑。”</p><p>　　“就是啊，远距离作战才是我们的强项。组长，快下令动手吧。”</p><p>　　年轻人们你一言我一语地说了起来，过了一会儿才发现高倍镜里的目标已经找不到了，连忙各自换上不同倍数的镜片找了起来。</p><p>　　就在他们手忙脚乱时，一辆黑色面包车悄然靠近他们的身后。</p><p>　　“组长，我记得咱们没把车停这里。”一个年轻人看到身后的车，说道。</p><p>　　其他人闻言也转身看了过去。</p><p>　　那辆车许久没有什么动静。忽然，副驾驶那半开的车窗上伸出了一条手臂，拼命去够外面的车门把手；那个人的半个脑袋也探了出来，黑发垂在了他肩膀上。</p><p>　　正是洛基。</p><p>　　但很快他就被猛然拽回了车里，不知道发生了什么，只能看到窗上喷溅了一股鲜血，顺着车玻璃慢慢淌了下去。</p><p>　　一只手挣扎着在那玻璃上用力拍打了几下，留下糊了一窗的血手印，但拍打力度却越来越小，最后那只手无力地垂了下去。</p><p>　　众人看完都有些胆寒，尽管手中有那么多枪，却没有人敢对着这么近的地方开火。</p><p>　　一片圆圆的金属从车窗扔了出来，掉在了他们脚下。</p><p>　　“快撤！”组长用最大的声音喊了出来，带着所有人一哄而散。</p><p>　　见车外不再有人，巴恩斯从车上下来，将他们留在原地的食物全部捡走，也带上了刚才从车上扔下来的罐头壳，上了车。</p><p>　　他看着在副驾驶位上认真擦着玻璃的洛基，想到他刚才的表演，不由得嘴角勾起一丝笑容。</p><p>　　“接下来去哪？”洛基问道。</p><p>　　“去最近的小镇吧。”巴恩斯朝着副驾驶上的洛基笑了笑，“你带路。”</p><p>————————————————————————————<br/>　　<br/>　　巴恩斯从旅舍的浴室里出来，用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发，看到洛基坐在床上摆弄他拆下来的铁臂。</p><p>　　“既然每次对面都用变声器说话，你怎么确认通讯器里说话的人就是你的上线呢？”洛基捏着那一小片通讯器，好奇地问道。</p><p>　　“不确认，我只能完全相信他。”</p><p>　　“所以，这次他把通讯器丢到敌人那里你也只能认倒霉了？”洛基有些生气地说道，“你换个上线吧，我都看不下去了。帮你演个绑架做得那么敷衍，让你查的事又全是出于私心，通讯器说丢就丢，还动不动就拿暴走口令来威胁你。你确定这是好人阵营的吗？巴恩斯，我真的不明白，既然你已经弃暗投明，为什么又要容忍你的队伍里这么多的卑鄙和黑暗？”</p><p>　　“为什么……”巴恩斯沉思了许久，说道，“洛基，不是我勉强自己容忍黑暗，是你把光明期望得太高了。这种事本来就存在于世界的各个角落，无论你到了哪个队伍都是难以避免的。”</p><p>　　说完，巴恩斯俯身，慢慢靠近洛基，右臂撑在洛基身旁的床上，直直看着洛基的双眼。</p><p>　　巴恩斯身上脸上还都挂着一些水珠，湿漉漉的。有一些水滴从他头发上落到洛基的胸口，让洛基感到一阵冰凉。</p><p>　　超级士兵的身体上覆盖着健硕饱满的肌肉，再加上长期训练培养出来严酷冰冷的气场，俯身压过来的压迫感会让一般人感到不自在。</p><p>　　但洛基并不是一般人，他抬头看去只注意到对方脸庞上流畅柔和的线条，透着单纯无辜的清润的双眼，以及因为刚出浴而颜色鲜艳的嘴唇。</p><p>　　洛基伸出手臂，勾住他的脖子，将他的头按了下来，自己也迎了上去，亲上了他柔软的双唇。</p><p>　　尽管吻得像羽毛一样轻柔，但巴恩斯许久不经历亲热的身体很快起了反应。</p><p>　　两个人的呼吸都变得粗重了起来，唇齿间纠缠，相互舔舐，吮吸，不停地呼吸到对方口鼻喷出的热气。</p><p>　　洛基将巴恩斯按在床上，自己用手臂撑在他身体上，轻轻在他身上落下一串亲吻。从额头，鼻子，嘴唇，滑到他脖子上，又轻轻啃咬舔舐他好看的锁骨。</p><p>　　“洛基，洛基，”巴恩斯喘着粗气，胸膛剧烈起伏着，说道，“我必须要告诉你，其实自从我第一次见到你，我就……就想和你……啊……”</p><p>　　洛基灵活的舌头在他乳头周围打转，听到这里，又一边亲吻他胸口，一边说道:“我知道，詹姆斯，我知道，其实我也一样。”</p><p>　　“我……真的很抱歉之前那样对你……我明明不想让你受到一点伤害的……”詹姆斯的双眼又沁出了一些眼泪，眼圈也红了起来。</p><p>　　“别哭，宝贝，”洛基又重新轻吻他的双眼，舔掉他眼角咸涩的眼泪，温柔地说道，“不怪你的。那这次让我来好吗？”</p><p>　　不等对方开口，他便去床头取来一盒安全套，拆开一片戴在修长的手指上，慢慢从他后穴伸了进去。</p><p>　　安全套的表面覆了厚厚一层润滑液，极其油润滑腻，没有一点阻力。</p><p>　　詹姆斯轻哼一声，虽然没有疼痛，却依然有一种异物感带来的不适应。</p><p>　　洛基在他泛红的脸颊轻轻啄了一口，笑道：“放松，宝贝，你夹得太紧了，会受伤的。”</p><p>　　詹姆斯配合地放松了身体，放心地将自己交给对方。</p><p>　　洛基的手指在甬道内慢慢撑开，又四处转着在里面慢慢探索，最终摸到了一点柔软的凸起。</p><p>　　詹姆斯的身体突然剧烈颤抖了一下，双腿也紧张得绞了起来，晶莹剔透的液体从他前端的性器中溢出，摊在他平坦结实的小腹上。</p><p>　　“不……那里受不了，太刺激了……”他红着眼恳求道，“你……进来吧……”</p><p>　　洛基又轻吻了一下他的嘴唇，将手指拔出，安全套扔进垃圾桶；又重新撕开一片，戴在自己早已涨起的性器上，躺了下来，再将詹姆斯的双腿拉过来，让他跪坐在自己身上。</p><p>　　“宝贝，自己坐下去，进去多少你说了算。”洛基温柔地说。</p><p>　　詹姆斯将洛基的性器对准自己后穴的入口，慢慢坐了下去。洞穴和性器的表面都又滑又润，插进去的过程并没有感觉到疼痛和不适。</p><p>　　洛基的尺寸超乎常人的大，他自己也经常在做爱时注意这一点，为了不伤到对方，尺度和动作都由对方来把握，因此多年来很少有疯狂而尽兴的体验。</p><p>　　詹姆斯此刻却将他的性器整根吞了进去，硕大的异物将他甬道撑得有些痛。他适应了一会儿，随即伸出手与洛基手指相扣，扶着他的手，前后摇摆着自己强劲有力的腰肢。</p><p>　　“好孩子……好棒啊。”洛基满意地笑起来，声音里也带着粗重的喘息。</p><p>　　詹姆斯舔了舔嘴唇，一脸专注地继续动着自己的身体。</p><p>　　洛基将一只手伸到对方脑后，轻轻托住：“宝贝不习惯吗？要不要先休息一下？”</p><p>　　说完他脸上挂起了几分略带调戏的轻笑，下身突然上下抽送了起来。詹姆斯受到突如其来的强烈冲撞，不由得啊的叫出声。</p><p>　　洛基见他神色只是生涩但并不痛苦，便更加用力地动了起来。</p><p>　　詹姆斯感觉到强烈的刺激，那敏感的点也不断被摩擦着，快感很快就到达了顶峰。他身体弓了起来，小腹和后穴都极力收紧，一股白色浊液从他性器中喷射出来，摊在洛基劲瘦的腰腹上，闪着淫靡的光。</p><p>　　洛基也在同时到达了高潮，欲望尽数释放在了他体内。</p><p>　　詹姆斯倒在洛基身边，喘着粗气，有些困倦。</p><p>　　“我去洗澡了宝贝，”洛基又轻轻亲了他一口，“等我。”</p><p>　　十分钟后。</p><p>　　洛基洗完澡出来，发现詹姆斯还在床上发呆，便说道：“詹姆斯，你总是一个人思考自己的事。”</p><p>　　“嗯。我一闭上眼他们就会在我眼前出现”，他有些低落地说，眼底是悲凉神色，“我忘不了他们每个人。”</p><p>　　洛基拿了一条干毛巾，坐在詹姆斯身后，细细擦着他还没全干的头发。</p><p>　　“所以留在这里受气，就是你赎罪的方式？”</p><p>　　詹姆斯摇了摇头，叹息道：“无论如何，他们都不可能回来了。”</p><p>　　洛基擦他头发的动作慢了下来。</p><p>　　詹姆斯接着说：“自从九头蛇被铲除后，我就作为雇佣兵单独行动，和复仇者暗中配合——当然，现在算是明面上配合了。平时与神盾局进行联络，两个月前我接到任务，到这里打听万桑的事。”</p><p>　　洛基问道：“万桑一直只在东南亚活动，应该和神盾局没有交集……那批武器大概是你们查他的唯一理由了。我也有些好奇了，那个东西有多厉害？”<br/>　　<br/>　　詹姆斯摇了摇头，表示自己知道的也不多：“他们只告诉我谨慎些，不要硬碰硬，那个东西我对付不了。这件事也只有弗瑞还有少数几个复仇者知道，是史塔克最先探听到的消息。”</p><p>　　“史塔克？”洛基突然语气轻松了起来，笑着说道，“好久没见了。他最近怎么样？”</p><p>　　“你也认识他？”詹姆斯转过去问道。</p><p>　　“嗯哼。”洛基意味深长地看着詹姆斯，“他是个有趣的人，虽然初见并不怎么愉快。”</p><p>　　“我猜你又想讲故事了。”</p><p>　　洛基给了对方一个“你真聪明”的赞许的笑容，说道，“这次的故事不长。我之前是在迪拜认识史塔克夫妇的。</p><p>　　我和波茨小姐是同一届的EMBA，为了庆祝拿到学位，大家一同租了一艘游艇去海上玩。凑钱的时候我刚好不在，为了表示补偿，我补上钱后，又叫人将帮派下那些玩乐产业的VIP邀请函发给了所有人。</p><p>　　没过多久，史塔克就找上了门。一开门他就让我拿着那些乌七八糟的东西滚远一点，还说如果在波茨小姐那里又看到这种东西，不管是不是我送的，都会用他的战甲把我丢到海里喂鲨鱼。”说完洛基瘪了瘪嘴，用可怜巴巴的眼神看着詹姆斯。</p><p>　　“那他后来扔了吗？”詹姆斯面无表情地问道。</p><p>　　“我花了好久才从海里游回来。海水好冷，我差点以为自己永远都回不来了。”洛基看向一边，双眼有些失焦，神色间的脆弱让詹姆斯觉得心脏疼了一下。</p><p>　　“你相信了？哈哈哈哈……”洛基没忍住又笑了出来。</p><p>　　“没有。”詹姆斯猛地转回去不再看他。</p><p>　　“对不起宝贝，不逗你了，我接着说。”洛基诚心赔罪，摸了摸他有些潮湿的脑袋，说道，“后来他有事就飞走了，留下波茨小姐一个人待在这里。</p><p>　　再后来我们的游艇航行有点问题，碰到了海盗。你知道，这种事情，整条船上最有应对经验的还是我的团队。原本很严重的危机被我们轻松解除了，大家也从枪口下捡回一条命。波茨小姐为了感谢我，说愿意在生意上帮帮我；我也借着史塔克工业的力，把我们的新业务做大了起来。”</p><p>　　“所以你和他们夫妇最终也算是朋友了。”詹姆斯总结道。</p><p>　　“可以这么说。”洛基得意道，“和有钱人做朋友真是一件舒服的事。”</p><p>　　“你现在也是有钱人。”</p><p>　　洛基摇了摇头：“和他们比算不上什么，而且我也没几年有钱的生活可过的了。”</p><p>　　“嗯？”</p><p>　　“新旧两类业务现在都很难。科技行业投资太大，好几年都见不到回报，再加上年初买大厦又背了一笔贷款，资金很紧张。我在公司的时候，还能强制让旧业务那边赚的钱交上来给新业务用；可是我离开这么些天，估计也压不住他们了。</p><p>　　旧业务那边，有本事的人都不在了。虽然万桑还在黑道上有些威信，他自己也迟迟不肯放手，但是你也见到他现在有多孱弱了，走路都不稳，只能靠药烟撑着。况且现在的政府已经不复当年，它财力雄厚，武装更是直接购买最先进的军火，我们完全比不上。</p><p>　　年末时，选举就会开始了，候选人都把铲除黑帮作为竞选的卖点之一——这不会只是说说，政府已经有了这个实力，舆论导向也已经成熟，黑帮倒台是或早或晚的事。”</p><p>　　一个在堪缇乌称霸四十年之久的庞然大物，终于有了倒下的一天，它的时代即将落幕。到头来，还是输在了钱财和武器上。</p><p>　　钱财？武器？</p><p>　　钱财，明明是帮派将收保护费的权力渐渐让渡出来的；武器，洛基自己就认识顶尖军火商，为什么还会让政府的武装力量比帮派强那么多，甚至威胁到他们的存亡？</p><p>　　一个猜想窜进巴恩斯的脑海，将所有关于洛基的疑问都串了起来——或许，洛基根本就是故意的呢？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　詹姆斯与洛基一直住在南镇，等待与上线再次取得联系。</p><p>　　南镇完全不同于他们平常所活动的那些城市，这里的经济水平一般，外地人来游玩的倒是很多。他们两个人在这里就像是度假一样，成日待在旅舍，偶尔出去转着散散心。</p><p>　　一只橘白的流浪猫经常跑到他们楼下庭院里，用娇娇软软的嗓子叫着要饭。久而久之，詹姆斯也会专门买一点生鱼喂给猫咪吃。</p><p>　　而今天，詹姆斯也照常拎着他手上的鱼回来，经过庭院看到洛基蹲在地上，手上疯狂摆弄着那只小猫咪。</p><p>　　“你在对它做什么？”詹姆斯疑惑地问道。</p><p>　　洛基继续在猫咪的皮毛里细细地翻来翻去：“你太大意了，詹姆斯。从来没想过它是来侦查我们的间谍吗？”又将猫身转过来，双手拖着它肉肉的腮，靠近了，仔细盯着它水汪汪的眼睛。</p><p>　　詹姆斯叹了口气：“洛基，真的不存在装在猫眼睛里的摄像机。”</p><p>　　“哦，那也不能轻易放过。”洛基又捏着猫咪爪子，仔细摸它肉垫。猫也没有任何反抗，躺下来随便他摆弄。</p><p>　　詹姆斯也蹲了下来，在猫咪柔软的肚皮上撸了两把：“那你查出什么了？”</p><p>　　“很干净，可以进一步接触。”洛基从詹姆斯拎着的口袋里掏出一条小鱼苗扔给猫。那猫咪见到吃的立刻从地上弹了起来，叼着食物往远处走了两步，这才吃了起来。</p><p>　　“谢谢你告诉我一件我一直都知道的事。”</p><p>　　洛基等猫吃完，走到了它面前，说了声“握手”，而后拉起它一只前爪握了握手，而后又甩给它一条鱼。</p><p>　　等到猫吃完后，洛基又说了声“握手”，将自己的手朝它伸了出去，那猫咪也迟疑着将前爪伸了过来。洛基捏住那只毛茸茸的爪子，转过头得意地看向詹姆斯。</p><p>　　“你在训练它是吗？”詹姆斯问道。</p><p>　　洛基敏感地察觉到詹姆斯语气里的不悦，立马放开手，小心翼翼地看着詹姆斯。</p><p>　　“让它忠诚地服从你的指令，一举一动都不错才能得到食物？”詹姆斯继续说道，“让它异化，让它成为适合被饲养的宠物。等到你离开南镇了，一切又都成为泡影，它学会的命令不能帮它得到任何一口食物……”</p><p>　　“你觉得我在驯化它？不，真正的野兽不会被驯化。这只原本就是家猫而已。”洛基不以为然地说道，“况且，它求生能力下降，开始于你给它送出第一条鱼的时候。如果要指责我的话，为什么不回想一下你自己对它又有多少干预呢？”</p><p>　　詹姆斯并没有反驳他，默默拎起那袋鲜鱼，站起身，慢慢走出了庭院。</p><p>　　洛基还一个人蹲在原地，他叹了口气，眉头皱起。见到那只猫还厚颜无耻地躺在地上舔毛，他伸手向外一指，冲它喝了一声“出去”。那猫立刻停下了嘴上的活，翻身起来，挪着胖乎乎的身体仓皇逃走了。</p><p>　　晚上十点，镇上所有商户都关门了，巴恩斯回到了旅舍。刚打开灯就看到原本躺在床上面向门口的洛基转了过去，留给他一个后背。</p><p>　　“你吃晚饭了吗？我带了一点回来。”詹姆斯把手里提着的袋子都放到了桌上。</p><p>　　洛基依然躺在那里不理会他。</p><p>　　詹姆斯走过去，到洛基的正对面，看到洛基一脸生气又委屈地抱着手臂，眼泪只差一点就会轰然决堤。</p><p>　　“我还以为你是来给饿死的我收尸的。”洛基挤出一个嘲讽的笑，“这样你们就不战而胜了。”</p><p>　　詹姆斯想问他为什么不自己找东西吃，转而想到是自己拿着钥匙和钱，洛基手上什么都没有。而他白天把那袋鲜鱼全部扔进海里后，又在旁边散步整理心情，不知不觉到了天黑，这才发现已经该回去了。</p><p>　　詹姆斯俯下身抱住洛基，见洛基又要翻身转过去，便收紧了手臂上的力道，牢牢把他箍在自己怀里。</p><p>　　“很抱歉，洛基，由于我自己的问题给你带来这么大的困扰。”詹姆斯缓缓说道，声音有些低哑，“我出去……想了好久，想了很多问题；但是我还是想不通，我也不愿意再去想了——或许这世界上很多问题根本没有答案。”</p><p>　　“让你想到自己的境遇了是吗？想到九头蛇，还有那串让你噩梦缠身的命令……”洛基的语气也软了下来，他伸出手，轻轻搭在了詹姆斯的脑后，“我也很抱歉，我习惯了和人针锋相对，总要处处占上风。黑帮不是讲道理的地方，只是看谁制得住谁，因此我总是控制不住地去打压质疑我的人，无论我是不是占理的一方。”</p><p>　　“在我这里你不用这样，”詹姆斯的声音温柔得快要把人暖化，“永远不用担心我威胁你的地位。”他轻轻在洛基脸颊上印下一个吻。</p><p>　　“对，你直接经济制裁就够了。”洛基的语气里又重新充满了怒气。</p><p>　　被他这样一说，詹姆斯想起来钱的事，赶忙伸手就要取出身上的钱交给洛基。</p><p>　　可转念一想，或许此刻他最应该拿的东西才不是什么钱，而是床头抽屉里的那盒计生用品。想到这里，目光也转向了床头。</p><p>　　“我饿了，我要吃饭。”洛基一把推开詹姆斯，起身走到桌前打开了餐盒。</p><p>—————————————————————————————<br/>　　詹姆斯一直在等的通讯器连接成功的声音没有出现，反而是帮派下达的追杀令先走到了这里。</p><p>　　“73英寸，白人青年男子，身材健壮，金属左臂，喜欢……买李子？”洛基念出了追杀令上奇怪的文字描述。</p><p>　　“不知道什么时候起，关于我的谣言里就有了这个东西，仿佛我每天都能吃一箱李子。”詹姆斯皱起了眉头。</p><p>　　“所以你实际上并不喜欢它？”</p><p>　　“也不是。我已经不能正常看待它了，”詹姆斯面色凝重地说道，“每个李子摊贩都像是潜伏着等我的人。”</p><p>　　“需要我帮你买吗？”洛基关切地问道。</p><p>　　“不，洛基。问题是这样的，他们现在刻意强调李子，说明这种水果在所有知情者的眼里都是特殊的，去买李子的人就会格外可疑。”詹姆斯认真分析道，“所以，如果我听到这个消息就会避开李子摊贩。然而，或许这才是他们寻找我的真正方法——毕竟其他的人不会刻意避开那种地方。”</p><p>　　洛基一惊，眼里尽是赞许，就差说“没想到我家詹姆斯这么聪明”了。</p><p>　　“所以，”洛基接着他的话说道，“无论去或不去，这两条路上都是陷阱在等着你。还好有我在，可以帮你出主意。”</p><p>　　洛基拿起纸笔写画了起来：“这是一个混合策略博弈问题，如果你要使得对手无法对你的行为进行预判，就不能使用某种单一的方案，而是以一定概率从不同的方案里挑出来最终的决策。比如说石头剪刀布，如果你确定出哪个，或者喜欢用哪些出拳顺序，那么你的套路早晚会被对方看透，而后就是被对方轻易制裁。”</p><p>　　詹姆斯笑了出来：“认真的吗？洛基，买个李子而已……”</p><p>　　“所以，最好的套路，就是没有套路，用完全均等的概率去随机出拳。”</p><p>　　詹姆斯无奈地补充道：“洛基，我是开玩笑的……”</p><p>　　“而这一点如果也被对方领悟，你们都这样做，就是达到了混合策略纳什均衡。”</p><p>　　詹姆斯彻底放弃劝他了，只是拼命地点头。</p><p>　　“同样的道理，如果你要去买李子，那么你也需要以随机的方式去决定。我们需要一个道具来达成真正的随机事件。”</p><p>　　詹姆斯觉得洛基快要暴露出自己的真实意图了。</p><p>　　“比如骰子，这个主街的商铺里就有。”</p><p>　　果然。</p><p>　　就这样，为了躲避詹姆斯的追杀令，洛基买来了一副骰子。</p><p>　　有了它们之后，两个人的生活也有趣了很多。</p><p>　　“浩克守在门口！10以上就可以成功回避！”洛基扔下骰子，见数字是11，开心地欢呼了一声，一指头将桌上的浩克粘土人弹远，再把代表自己的那颗硬币推了过来，“成功进入目标区域。巴恩斯中士情况怎么样？”</p><p>　　“碰上了美国队长，回避失败，进行了一次恶战，体力降低百分之七十。”詹姆斯面色沉重地说道，“无法继续前进，只能留在原地接应。请小心，前方区域极度危险。”</p><p>　　“收到上级传来新情报。”洛基翻着剧情书继续说道，又一次扔了一次骰子，“打开情报胶囊一：‘队长也是自己人，请巴恩斯中士和他对接。’”</p><p>　　詹姆斯认真地对着美国队长粘土人说了一句“九头蛇万岁”，而后翻开剧情书，念道：“巴恩斯中士……死亡，被美国队长当场击杀。他的死亡触发结局一，队友怒气值点满，进而能力升级，直接打败所有对手获得胜利。”</p><p>　　洛基将情报胶囊中的纸条翻面，念道：“上级决定以一个人的死亡换取全局胜利。”</p><p>　　“史蒂夫不是这样随意杀人的人。”詹姆斯摇了摇头。</p><p>　　“可你的上线的确会牺牲你。”洛基说道，“小心一点，不要完全相信他们。”</p><p>　　詹姆斯笑了笑，双眼像澄清的湖泊：“放心。我对你的信任都比对他们的多很多。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“洛基，我发现了新线索，关于万桑的武器。”刚打开门詹姆斯就急着说道，“今晚十一点，他们在七索仓库那里会进行第二次交易，到时候我会暗中跟着他们。”</p><p>　　“你和上线联系到了吗？”洛基问道。</p><p>　　“还没有，”詹姆斯在门口换着鞋，“这是我自己的打算。”进行完手上的动作，他又继续看着洛基。</p><p>　　洛基思索了一会儿，开口说道：“我也会去。我要看看万桑瞒着我的到底是什么。”</p><p>　　詹姆斯神色有点勉强：“可是……”</p><p>　　“怕我拖后腿吗？”洛基笑了笑，“但或许这种场面下我的经验会更有用处。况且你多一个人质也不是什么坏事。”</p><p>　　“那你自己小心，我可能无法顾得上你。”</p><p>　　洛基相信他了，没有一丝怀疑。今晚就会和他一起进入仓库。</p><p>　　不能说他完全在骗洛基——仓库里即将发生的交易，还有他打算去跟踪这都是真的，只不过这个线索不是他自己找到的，而是上线给他的。是的，他们已经取得了联系，上线让他今晚去的时候带上洛基作为人质。</p><p>　　洛基一向不相信他的上线，所以他只告诉了洛基一半的真相。</p><p>　　抱歉了，洛基，对你隐瞒了一些事。但作为战士，服从命令是最基本的守则。我不能因为爱你就忘记了来到这里的初心。</p><p>　　这件事结束之后你会满意的，你会见到你想见的人——弗瑞深谋远虑，你与他谈话后一定会达成完美的合作。</p><p>—————————————————————————————<br/>　　这是一个废旧的仓库，潮湿发霉和灰土的气味混杂在空气中，四周是剥落的墙皮。仓库内大大小小堆砌了许多杂物，使得整个空间里有了很多盲区，可以方便他们移动和躲藏。</p><p>　　他们来得还比较早，仓库还空无一人，他们可以四处看看。但当他们迈过一道不起眼的砖缝时，仓库的升降门忽地落了下来，而后喀喇一声落了锁。</p><p>　　詹姆斯从腰间拿出小刀握在手里，整个人更加警觉了起来。</p><p>　　“我都已经来了，你们还不出现吗？这么没有诚意？”洛基突然冲着空中大声说道，“你们让詹姆斯把我叫过来，自己却躲着，这是什么意思？”</p><p>　　詹姆斯下意识地就要捂住洛基的嘴，但还是克制住了手上的动作。</p><p>　　“小心吓跑了目标。”詹姆斯依然面无表情地装傻。</p><p>　　“现在谁还能进来？万桑不可能在这种地方交易，无非是个幌子，是你们的人要见我。”洛基看向詹姆斯，“你对我的坦诚已经消失了，詹姆斯，我好失望。”</p><p>　　“我不知道交易是假的，”詹姆斯说道，“带你来真的是为了跟踪。”</p><p>　　“如果是这样，那你们对自己人的手段可真是花样百出。”洛基嘲讽道。</p><p>　　一声刺耳的信号杂音穿来，仓库地上的一个老旧的收音机连上了信号，正在从里面传来声音。</p><p>　　“晚上好，洛基。首次见面，我是k08。”</p><p>　　“别装了，你叫瓦南力，是利亚的父亲，我在她的资料上看到过你。她死后你就消失了，看来你是加入了神盾。”洛基说道。</p><p>　　瓦南力说道：“今天找你来不是为了私事。神盾局在对万桑多方面调查后，掌握了他的许多秘密。比如他的秘密武器，比如他的人际关系，比如他平常吸的烟……”</p><p>　　“那真是很厉害的调查，想必没有你的参与。”</p><p>　　收音机里的声音接着说道：“万桑的软肋，他们称为‘黄瞳’，具体的情况你是知情的。告诉我，如何抓到‘黄瞳’。”</p><p>　　“用‘黄瞳’来威胁万桑交出武器？呵呵……这是神盾局高层的主意吗？”洛基问道。</p><p>　　“你仓库最中央的箱子就是定时炸弹，已经由我们远程开启了，现在你只有三百秒可以犹豫。一旦爆炸，你会尸骨无存，你身边的冬日战士也会受伤——当然他有血清，不会像你一样被炸得什么都不剩。不要妄想逃出去，你的任何破坏行为都会使我提前引爆炸弹。我希望你配合一点，说出情报，这样既可以抵消一些你的罪孽，我们也不必那么剑拔弩张。”</p><p>　　“原本是不必。”洛基闲散地玩着自己脸颊边的一缕头发，“哪怕不是神盾高层，而是你自己来当面问我，我都可以把答案告诉你。可你偏偏用了这种方式来恶心我。”</p><p>　　“撤掉炸弹。”詹姆斯强压着怒气，声音都有些颤抖，“站出来当面问洛基。”</p><p>　　“你竟然这样跟我说话！忘记你自己的身份了吗？”瓦南力提高了声音，使得这台收音机传出的声音极其刺耳，“不要忘记你是哪边的人，巴恩斯。如果你对自己定位再这么不清楚，我觉得有必要在你的档案里……”</p><p>　　“好大的官威！”洛基嘲讽地鼓起了掌，“就算任务完不成也要维持着你那可笑的尊严。你觉得詹姆斯听会你指令和是因为你自己有什么本事吗？不，不过是因为你站到了正确的队伍里，他才不得不跟你合作。你真以为自己是什么东西，还敢这样跟他说话？。</p><p>　　你们想绑架‘黄瞳’是吗？想拿枪指着那个小孩的头，让他素未谋面的父亲乖乖就范？呵，比起你们，我都不敢自称是黑帮的了。万桑买武器那么大的动静，他手下能用的人又不多，要查他有什么困难的，离了绑架威胁你们就什么都做不到？”</p><p>　　“只要能达成结果，我不在意过程。比起其他战线上的调查，我还是更愿意用最快的办法。”收音机里传来瓦南力的声音。</p><p>　　“原来是为了抢功劳。”洛基露出一个轻蔑的笑。</p><p>　　“随你怎么说。提醒你一下吧，现在你只剩不到两百秒的时间了，请你考虑清楚……”</p><p>　　没等收音机里的声音说完，詹姆斯便一脚踏碎了那块盒子。而后又奋力拆下自己铁臂，将通讯器也摘下来踩碎。</p><p>　　“哦哦，我现在想活也没机会了。”洛基刻意做出了一个哀伤的表情。</p><p>　　“抱歉，洛基，带你来了这里。”詹姆斯一边将眼中的摄像器取出来扔在地上，一边说道。</p><p>　　“我们本来就是敌人，詹姆斯，听从命令对付我是你身为战士的职责，用不着道歉。不过我很好奇，是什么让你在那种人手下憋屈地待了那么久？你明明比他们强百倍。”</p><p>　　“我……”詹姆斯叹了口气，双眼泛起些许涟漪，声音也有些颤抖，“我不想余生都在东躲西藏中度过。我想用双手，去为自己，为自己爱的人拼一个有希望的光明的未来。那时我们不用顶着罪犯的骂名，我们可以堂堂正正在街上牵手，拥抱，在婚礼上交换戒指，得到朋友的祝福。”</p><p>　　洛基有些自嘲地笑笑：“你说的爱人，是我这样罪恶滔天的黑帮头目吗？”</p><p>　　“不，你不是这样的人。洛基，知道我为什么当初带走的是你吗？不只是因为喜欢你，而是因为你明明和这里格格不入，偏又勉强自己和他们待在一起。我希望你离开那里以后，也有一个拯救自己的机会。”</p><p>　　“机会？”洛基仿佛听到了非常好笑的事，“连你自己都没有的东西，你还想给我？他们从来没有当你是自己人。在他们眼里，你永远都是九头蛇的杀手，永远都是劣迹斑斑的杀人机器。他们不过用一个洗白翻身的机会诱惑你，不断地给你希望，就可以让你一直都忠诚地为他们效命——就像用鱼竿吊着一根胡萝卜就可以让驴子不停地走下去一样。”</p><p>　　詹姆斯并没有生气，只是温和地笑笑：“我不同意这个。不过你可以继续保持你的看法。”</p><p>　　见詹姆斯这样反应，洛基像一拳打在棉花上，整个人又蔫了下来，他原地坐下来，背靠着集装箱嘟囔道：“本来就是这样……上线有没有把你当自己人我还能看不出来吗？说得好像谁没有上线似的……”</p><p>　　詹姆斯有些怀疑自己的耳朵，下意识地追问了一句“什么？”。</p><p>　　“我说我当初的上线比你的好多了。”洛基抬高了音量，语气中有掩盖不住的骄傲，”那时我什么都不懂，是那个警察，在暗中给了我好多帮助和指导；后来……他被杀了，尸体和十几吨的垃圾一起被扔进了填埋场，无处可寻。”洛基眼里又闪出几分落寞，”而他死后，也没有任何人来接他的班，我就一直像浮木一样自己漂浮在海上。”</p><p>　　詹姆斯在原地消化了一会儿洛基说的话。半晌，才慢慢走过来，坐到了洛基的旁边，将洛基抱进怀里，用力地在他嘴唇上印下一个吻。</p><p>　　“我就知道……我早就知道你做那些事都是故意的，只是我不确定你为什么这样做……我真的很高兴，我没有猜错，我也没有看错你……”他紧紧地将洛基抱在怀里，语气也抑制不住地激动起来，“有我在，洛基，出去以后你的事会被所有人知道，没有谁再会冤枉你……”</p><p>　　洛基又笑了出来：“醒醒，我可没法活着出去。”</p><p>　　转头看了看仓库中央箱子上的计时器，只剩七十多秒了。</p><p>　　“说真的，詹姆斯，我其实还是羡慕你，至少你还有机会证明自己的真实身份。”洛基温柔地笑着，伸手揉了揉詹姆斯的头发，“当初你闯进我的视线，让我想起十几年前那个莽撞的自己——带着一腔热血扎进黑帮，以为自己能轻易地鼓动风云，颠覆世界。那时不懂事的我，经历了不少的教训，这才慢慢收起自己的爪牙继续潜伏。</p><p>　　可是我不想你和我一样，我只希望你能少经历一点那些痛苦，所以我尽量让别人不去刁难你，好让你在身不由己的时候还能过得好一点。”</p><p>　　“我知道，”詹姆斯露出了一个极其温暖的微笑，眼泪从眼角划了下来，“你是世界上最温柔最善良的人。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“弗瑞，我想神盾局安排在堪缇乌的人手需要好好整肃一番了，”娜塔莎对着面前的局长说道，“如果为了击败对手而不择手段到这个地步，那与当初的九头蛇有什么差别？我们费尽心思铲除九头蛇又有什么意义？”</p><p>　　“我真的很好奇，当初为什么会把这种人安排过去？还能让他指挥冬日战士？”山姆追问道。</p><p>　　“你们是来找我问罪的吗？”弗瑞淡定地看着面前的同事们。</p><p>　　“不。”娜塔莎说道。</p><p>　　“是。”史蒂夫说道。</p><p>　　史蒂夫又沉着脸，继续补充道：“不仅需要一份解释，还有一个对巴基的道歉。”</p><p>　　弗瑞低头扶额：“简单来说，当初从来没想过安排在东南亚的线人真的能派上用场，平时对他们的考核是最松的，到了关键时刻也没有人能补上他们的位置，只能硬着头皮用这些人了。至于道歉和补偿，放心，我们绝对不会亏待流血流汗的英雄。”</p><p>　　史蒂夫提议道：“我觉得巴基的身份转换流程可以精简一下，没必要的审核可以去掉，毕竟最重要的手续都已经结束了。另外，我们近期需要他不时来到大厦与我们当面交接，所以在流程结束前，临时的进出许可也是需要的。”</p><p>　　山姆说道：“赞成。”</p><p>　　娜塔莎说道：“巴恩斯的确有非常多的事要交接，每进一层都要报备一次的话，没办法做事了。”</p><p>　　“所以……”弗瑞看着面前的三个人，无奈地笑笑，“还有什么必要和我商量呢？你拿主意就行了，队长。”</p><p>————————————————————————————</p><p>　　最终瓦南力没有胆子引爆那个炸弹，洛基和詹姆斯离开了仓库。</p><p>　　神盾局靠着后来补上的人手，还是查出了万桑藏起来的神秘武器——在他自己房间的密室里，放着一颗小小的脏弹。这个结果让调查者都大跌眼镜，托尼闻讯不禁感叹一句“就这？”。</p><p>　　没错，就这东西，让苟延残喘的老头子像抓住救命稻草一样地握到手里，还吹嘘成毁天灭地的恐怖武器，好让所有势力都害怕他，忌惮他，不敢动他的黑帮。终于，他引起了神盾局的注意。神盾在查出他的“绝世武器”后，顺带与堪缇乌政府合作了一把，让他的黑帮提前倒了台。</p><p>　　任务结束，巴恩斯也回到了复仇者总部，将所有任务资料进行整理交接。</p><p>　　“巴基！”队长与他许久未见的老朋友迎面来了一个满满的拥抱。</p><p>　　巴基的皮肤被热带的阳光晒成了蜜色，整个人阳光了许多，以往周身冷冽的气息也消失不见。</p><p>　　巴基也满面笑容地喊了一声：“史蒂夫。”</p><p>　　史蒂夫开门见山：“你之前电话托付我查的事已经有了结果，现在有一个好消息和一个坏消息。”</p><p>　　巴基笑道:“随便先说哪个吧。”</p><p>　　“洛基的确有很大的动机成为卧底。</p><p>　　二十二年前，隆买市发生了一起车祸，一家四口的欧洲游客驾车在市郊道路旁合法临时停放，被另一辆速度一百二十英里每小时的汽车撞毁。被撞的车上无一人生还，而肇事司机就是万桑本人。后来万桑找人替他顶了罪，自己逃过了惩罚。死于车祸的就是洛基的家人，当时洛基并不在车上。”</p><p>　　巴基一边听着，一边点头，接道：“另一个消息呢？”</p><p>　　“并没有洛基的卧底档案，也没有查到他所说的上线。不仅是神盾局里，还有FBI，CIA，堪缇乌当地警察，各种可能的组织，全都没有。”史蒂夫说道。</p><p>　　巴基皱起眉沉思起来。</p><p>　　史蒂夫面色沉肃，说道：“巴基，我猜你现在觉得他的档案已经被彻底毁掉了。但是我想给你提个醒，一件事如果连我们都查不到，或许这件事并不是真的。”</p><p>　　巴基则还给他一个灿烂的笑容：“史蒂夫，我猜现在的我在你眼里是一个被爱情冲昏头脑的傻瓜，洛基的随便一句话都会让我深信不疑，哪怕是谎言。”</p><p>　　史蒂夫坦然承认：“是的。”</p><p>　　巴基摇摇头道：“但是我并不是因为他是我的恋人才这么相信他的话。不是他骗我的谎言有多么高明，只是在他开口说出来之前，我就早已相信了这件事，因为这和我对他的观察完全吻合得上。”</p><p>　　“不愧是你。接下来你要做什么？我相信你不会到此为止。”</p><p>　　“接下来是有计划。不过在这之前，我还是打算抽空去看看他——有些话我要去当面问他。”<br/>　—————————————————————————————<br/>　　“请稍等，巴恩斯先生，嫌疑人的监室离得比较远，过一会儿才会过来。”狱警材料交还给对方，说道，“待会儿您与他的对话将被全程录音，请谅解。”</p><p>　　“没关系，我问完需要的就会离开，不会耽误您太久。”巴恩斯礼貌地回复道。</p><p>　　他在玻璃墙前的座位上坐下，摘下帽子，拨了拨压得有些变形的头发。</p><p>　　他已经连着两天没有躺下睡觉了，现在脸色很差，眼睛下带着明显的阴影。</p><p>　　他从面前的玻璃上看出自己形象有多邋遢和疲惫，并有些后悔没有好好整理一下自己的造型再过来见洛基。</p><p>　　对面的门被打开了，洛基戴着手铐走了进来，坐到了巴恩斯的面前。跟在他身后的狱警进来将隔音玻璃上的通话器打开，便转身离开了。</p><p>　　眼前的洛基看上去苍白瘦削，形销骨立，与上一次见他时的样子完全不一样。</p><p>　　“詹姆斯？”</p><p>　　巴恩斯看得有些呆住了，直到对面的洛基叫了他一声才回过神来。</p><p>　　“洛基，你没事吧？”</p><p>　　洛基打断他道:“你费这么大力气得到的探视机会就是用来问这个的吗？”</p><p>　　“我……”他有些艰难地开口道，“很抱歉。我找了所有关系去查你的档案和你说的那个上线，但是……结果都是查无此人，或许是保密做得太好了……”</p><p>　　洛基嘴角勾起一抹笑容，继续听着。</p><p>　　“听着，离你的案件开庭还有一段时间。你如果再告诉我一些信息，或许我能找到你卧底身份的有力证据——”</p><p>　　洛基笑着摇摇头，幽绿的眼睛透过玻璃望向他背后的墙角，说道:“你们找不到是正常的，詹姆斯，你不可能找到不存在的东西。”</p><p>　　詹姆斯一愣，下意识反问了一句:“什么？”</p><p>　　“我说的卧底和上线，都是骗你的，根本没有这回事。”洛基玩味的眼神里看不出有几分真几分假，“我最喜欢骗你这种老实的人了，哈哈，你怎么这么容易就相信我。”</p><p>　　“骗子。”詹姆斯的齿间咬出这个词。</p><p>　　“嗯哼。”</p><p>　　“看着我的眼睛，洛基，”詹姆斯突然提高了音量，“看着我的眼睛再说一次你是骗我的。”</p><p>　　洛基并不理他的话，仍说道:“詹姆斯，如果你还有点良知，就不应该尝试为你面前的这个恶贯满盈的人脱罪。”</p><p>　　詹姆斯摇了摇头，肯定地说道:“我相信我自己的眼睛。你现在才是在骗我。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“兄弟，你真的一张他的照片都没有吗？”坐在巴恩斯旁边的山姆叉起盘里的一颗小番茄，“我们真的好奇。”</p><p>　　“你们可以看新闻啊。”巴基一边吃着盘里最后一片圆生菜，一边说道，“拍得很清晰。”</p><p>　　“巴基，你这次飞回去见他，得到什么答案了吗？”史蒂夫问道。</p><p>　　“他又否认了之前的说法。”巴基叹了口气，“也拒绝我的任何帮助。”</p><p>　　“他不相信你。”娜塔莎说道，“他觉得你做不到帮他翻案，甚至可能连你自己都搭进去，重新接受舆论的指责，因此根本不会配合你。”</p><p>　　史蒂夫总结道：“看来洛基本人是指望不上了，还是要靠我们。”他伸出手臂勾住巴基的肩膀，给了他一个温暖的笑，“放心，不会让你又变成单身汉的。”</p><p>————————————————————————————</p><p>　　“辩方律师，等待延长时间已经到了，如果证人不能及时出庭的话……”</p><p>　　“抱歉，耽误大家时间了。”庭审现场的门口进来了两个男人。其中一个人手中提着一袋纸质资料，与辩方律师点头示意，而后坐在证人位置上；另一个人则在旁观席找了个位置坐下。</p><p>　　“辩方律师对检方提交的证据有什么异议？”</p><p>　　律师在证人到来的那一刻起，神态就变得不再紧张了。他站起身，胸有成竹地开口：“我方现在请求进行无罪辩护。”</p><p>　　观众席传来一片哗然，快门声和闪光灯也连番出现。</p><p>　　“肃静。”法官说道，“请陈述你的理由。”</p><p>　　“我方有补充的新证据，在按照格式规范整理后会提交给法庭。</p><p>　　现在，我方的主张是，嫌疑人洛基曾是打入黑社会组织万桑帮派的卧底，与上线失去联系后，就在万桑帮派中继续保留身份，以自己的方式打击黑恶势力。我方补充的新证据如下。”</p><p>　　辩方律师的助手将纸质资料分发给庭审现场众人。</p><p>　　”首先请看档案一。洛基与万桑之间存在不可调和的仇怨。二十二年前，洛基的家人在车祸中丧生，肇事司机正是万桑，他找了其他人替他顶罪逃过惩罚。因此，洛基有充分的动机成为卧底。</p><p>　　其次，档案二。洛基曾经刻意为了接近万桑而采取行动。十七年前，洛基离开欧洲，来到堪缇乌，对这个国家中的黑帮派系曾进行细致的摸索，期间曾接收过数个其他帮派的入伙邀约，但从来没有同意。如果他只是想参加黑社会，完全可以随便加入哪一个。</p><p>　　直到十五年前，万桑帮派中传出‘孟勒维将前往秋叶原’的消息后，洛基才赶去秋叶原与孟勒维进行‘偶遇’。因此我们有充分的理由认定，洛基是为了刻意接近万桑而采取的这些行动。</p><p>　　诸位或许在疑问，既然是卧底，他是向谁提供情报。</p><p>　　那么请看档案三。十六年前，堪缇乌曾经出现过一个诈骗团伙‘k工作室’，他们以当地警察、FBI、CIA、神盾局等各种身份对黑帮成员进行诈骗，劝说黑帮成员成为自己的线人，从他们嘴里套取情报，再在消息集市进行倒卖。由于专业素养极强，受骗的人当中甚至不乏工作多年的卧底刑警。而在档案三的56到62页，是08号受骗者的几次情报交换情况的记录，时间、地点、职位等各个细节都与洛基当时的行动轨迹完全吻合——如此精准符合条件的人并没有第二个。</p><p>　　总体来说，洛基最初为了复仇打入到帮派内部，而后又与自称警察的组织k工作室取得联系，为其提供情报。在k工作室解散后，洛基留在帮派中，利用自身权力对其日常运营进行干扰；也将帮派的非法交易证据进行留存，为给万桑定罪提供了重要帮助，这个在之前的减刑辩护中已经提到。以上是洛基客观行为的概述。</p><p>　　另外，关于洛基自认为的“卧底”身份，我们也有证人可以证明，直到黑帮倒台时，洛基都以为当初和自己联络的是警察。所以从主观上，洛基也认同自己是一名卧底，与他的客观行动相统一。”</p><p>　　法官说道：“请问辩方证人，嫌疑人认同自己卧底身份，你如何得知？请尽可能还原当时的场景。”</p><p>　　证人席上的那个人起身开口道：“在一个‘临死前’的情景下得知。我是神盾局派去堪缇乌的卧底，曾在执行任务期间抓走了洛基，后来与他一同落入险境，被关在封闭的仓库内，身边有一个定时炸弹。他在确定两个人都无法逃生后，和我分享了他的秘密。”</p><p>　　庭上安静了起来，只有书记员记录时笔尖与纸张摩擦的沙沙声。</p><p>　　法官说道：“由于辩方补充的证据资料较多，本次庭审暂停，在检方、审方仔细查看后继续开庭。现在留出五分钟接受旁观席质询。”</p><p>　　话音刚落，旁观席争相抢机会提问，审判员则在一旁进行解答。</p><p>　　一个记者说道：“请问嫌疑人本人为什么没有出庭？”</p><p>　　审判员说道：“嫌疑人由于厌食症，身体条件不足以出庭。”</p><p>　　另一个记者说道：“提一个比较冒犯的问题。众所周知辩方证人曾经是受到九头蛇控制的冬日战士，只需要一个口令他就会成为杀人机器，所以证人的证言是否可信呢？”</p><p>　　审判员还没开口说话，那名来晚了之后坐在观众席上的男子就抬手示意，说道：“抱歉，审判员，这个问题由我回答会更好。证人现在是受控制状态的可能性非常低，如果是杀人机器冬日战士站在那里，你不可能活到说完那句话的时候。”</p><p>　　记者追问道：“请问您是以什么身份说出这番话，又通过什么途径了解冬日战士的？”</p><p>　　那个人回答道：“以史蒂夫·罗杰斯的个人名义说出这个结论；通过我做冬日战士多年敌手的经验而了解他。”</p><p>　　观众席又是一片哗然。各路媒体的记者纷纷行动，或是打开手机发送短消息，或是拿出长枪短炮对准史蒂夫按下快门。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　终审结果，没有疑义地将洛基判为无罪。</p><p>　　得知这个消息后，詹姆斯的朋友们也都开心地和他隔空连线。</p><p>　　“现在舆论形势也非常好，全网都把洛基当成孤胆英雄来崇拜。”屏幕一角里的娜塔莎划着自己的手机，脸上挂着满意的微笑，“不枉我们费了这么大劲。”</p><p>　　詹姆斯脸上露出一丝羞赧：“我都不知道怎么样感谢你们了。”</p><p>　　史蒂夫拍了拍他的肩，说道：“你要谢他们我没意见，但是如果你也要对我说这个词，巴基，我会对你非常失望。”</p><p>　　山姆和娜塔莎隔着屏幕一致谴责队长的阴阳怪气。</p><p>　　“等我回去庆祝一下，我请客，各位愿意赏光吗？”詹姆斯提议道。</p><p>　　“这个先放一放，巴基，你家厌食症患者的治疗还是很磨人的，你继续待在堪缇乌等他痊愈吧。我先动身回去。”史蒂夫说道。</p><p>　　山姆说道：“不过，他病得太应景了——我没有幸灾乐祸的意思，我是说网上的这些少女们纷纷都想把洛基接到自己家里照顾哈哈哈。”</p><p>　　“不，让她们想都不要想。”詹姆斯严肃地说道。</p><p>—————————————————————————————<br/>　　快到圣诞夜了。</p><p>　　洛基一向讨厌各种宗教，讨厌各种神鬼之说。那不过是一些无能的人将希望寄托在虚妄的神明形象上。假如神真的爱世人，又为什么要对善良的人那么刻薄，吝啬到不肯多赐予一点点慈悲？</p><p>　　他在堪缇乌时，总是对当地人的各种祭拜行为不屑一顾。没有什么神明可以依靠，人只能靠自己。</p><p>　　现在他来到了北美，这里又是一个对圣诞异常执着的地方。商业街道张灯结彩，闪闪发光的圣诞树亮得有些刺眼。圣诞节即将到来让人群更加躁动，这里的气氛非常热闹欢喜。</p><p>　　他原本没兴趣过圣诞，可是他不想扫了詹姆斯的兴。</p><p>　　“这是第一个和你过的圣诞。”詹姆斯说这话的时候双眼亮晶晶的。</p><p>　　圣诞，庆祝耶稣基督降生。他还记得在教堂里那个十字架上的男人围观了他与詹姆斯做【——】爱的全过程。</p><p>　　不过他没有起说这个，只是伸出手揉了揉詹姆斯的头发，笑着点了点头。</p><p>　　现在两个人并排走在这条街上。</p><p>　　“洛基，”詹姆斯非常努力地装作不经意提起的样子问道，“你去红灯区这种地方到底有过多少次？”</p><p>　　果然，这一天还是来了。</p><p>　　洛基微微笑了笑，说道：“数不清了，一般会在同一个地方待很久，直到打听不到新消息为止。”</p><p>　　“钱不会用完吗？”</p><p>　　“钱用完了就在那里打工，得到的消息反而会更多。”</p><p>　　詹姆斯的声音哽了哽，又笨拙地开口道：“对不起，我不会再提让你难过的事了。”</p><p>　　“不要说对不起了好吗？”</p><p>　　“好。洛基，我知道前面有一家咖啡店很棒，我请你。”说完热情地拉着洛基往前走去。</p><p>　　侍应生端上来詹姆斯为他点好的咖啡和蛋糕。詹姆斯满眼期待地看着洛基的反应。</p><p>　　蛋糕看着很好吃，可惜他很早就不吃蛋糕了——自从他十岁那年起。</p><p>　　那天他们一家人开着租来的车，在隆买市郊的游乐场玩了一圈。</p><p>　　索尔在打靶场成绩斐然，玩得很尽兴，看到一旁的洛基惨淡的战果就更快乐了——即使洛基拿走了他剩下的游戏券都不能影响他的好心情。他依然会傻笑着站在一旁看着弟弟玩，一边还热情地出言指导。</p><p>　　回来的路上会经过一家蛋糕店，那是洛基惦记了好久的地方，洛基在车上反复夸赞这家店的评价有多好。</p><p>　　奥丁和弗丽嘉都心照不宣地一言不发，让三个孩子自己商量拿主意。</p><p>　　“洛基，琢磨蛋糕是小女孩该干的事，真男人就该好好玩机枪。”索尔依然乐不可支地说道。</p><p> </p><p>　　“不，真男人就应该吃蛋糕。”驾驶座上的海拉熟练地单手把着方向盘，将车停在了蛋糕店旁边并避开主路，转过头来摘下墨镜说道，“去吧洛基，帮我也带一个红丝绒的。”</p><p>　　“好的，”洛基听到这话，冲着索尔得意地挑了挑眉毛，开心地拿起钱包下车。</p><p>　　“我要黑巧克力的！”索尔打开车窗冲着他的背影说道。</p><p>　　琳琅满目的甜品柜让他挑选了好一会儿才去结账。他迫不及待地将一袋小蛋糕打开，一口一个往嘴里塞，很快腮帮子就鼓得像只小仓鼠。</p><p>　　洛基转过身正要回去，却看到一道残影飞到了蛋糕店旁那辆车的车尾，那辆车瞬间就扭曲得认不出原形。</p><p>　　他还没反应过来，顶着空白的大脑，一步一步向着那片残骸走去。</p><p>　　后头的车没有怎么变形。车窗里是一片白色，看不见里面的情况。没过一会儿，救护车就过来了，将驾驶座上已经昏迷了的人抬了出去，担架旁边还有个中年女人不停地喊着“万桑”。</p><p>　　洛基只看了万桑一眼，从此那张脸就在他脑海里印了二十二年。</p><p>　　而被撞毁的前车，具体的样子他怎么都想不起来了，只记得母亲平时不离身的项链掉在了一片血泊中，在阳光下闪闪地发着光。</p><p>　　血腥味顺着湿热的空气弥漫开，和他手里蛋糕的香甜气味混在一起，让他想要呕吐。</p><p>　　后来他看到或者闻到蛋糕这种东西就会觉得恶心，遇到蛋糕只会躲着走。</p><p>　　其实也不是蛋糕的错，他想，假如当时自己挑的时候不要那么慢，或许就会避免这种事了。</p><p>　　“洛基？”詹姆斯见他半天没有动静，便叫了他一声。</p><p>　　实在忍不住，詹姆斯还是自己动起了叉子，挖下来一块，正要送到自己嘴里，手却还是顿住，最后又笑嘻嘻地将那块蛋糕递到洛基嘴边。</p><p>　　洛基看着他满含期待的闪亮双眸，鬼使神差地失去了拒绝的能力。他张开嘴，吃掉了詹姆斯喂给他的那块蛋糕。</p><p>　　或许，这个东西也没有那么难吃。</p><p>　　他极慢地咀嚼着嘴里的甜品，恰到好处的甜和可可的苦味缠绕在舌尖，一股香醇的气味泛上鼻息。</p><p>　　视线很快变得模糊起来，泪水也顺着他的脸颊滑落。</p><p>　　詹姆斯呆住了一下，随即伸手，小心翼翼地拭掉他脸上的泪水，疑惑地嘟囔道：“竟然有这么好吃吗？”</p><p>　　或许是太久没有好好吃东西了吧。</p><p>　　不过没关系，人生还有这么长，他有的是时间和洛基一起把美食都补回来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>